Love PeinXKonan
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Hmmm... Pein ma Konan lagi ada masalah nih Siapa ya dewi cinta yang akan nyatuin mereka ? PeinXKonan
1. Chapter 1

heyyy~

Ni Argentum Silver disini~

Kembali mencoba membikin story~

Tapi maaaaaffff banget kalo jelexxx soalnya Silver tuh ga bakat sedikitpun bikin story bergenre humor, tapi nekat bikin story humor~

Tapi kayaknya, meski bergenre humor, tetep banyak romantisnya deh~ Silver kan bakatnya bikin yang mesra-mesraan, bahkan nyang mesum-mesum~

Ha ? Jangan-jangan mau disatuin antara humor, romantis dan mesum ?  
Gaaaaakkkk !!!!!

YupZ, apapun jadinya nanti, silahkan nikmati aja~

Note : Silver akan ikut menistai organisasi geblek bernama AKATSUKI, hua ha ha ha~

Tapi ,maaf, kayaknya akan hampir sama kayak MCAA-nya Uchiha Yuki chan~ maaf~

Rissa-chan-love, jangan lupa repiu~ kamu tokoh utamanya looooohhh -pasang wajah babyface, nyang liat muntah seember! -

Tapi maappp banget kalo kamu jadi chara yang... yah...

**Story di tengah laut :  
BAYANGAN BULAN MERAH~**

"Tobi~~~~ " seruan si jelita itu tak kunjung membangunkan makhluk bertopeng lolipop di hadapanya yang tengan mengambang dalam mimpi.

"Tobi~~~" Ame-chan mengulang seruanya. Makhluk nggak jelas di hadapanya ini malah ngiler makin deres, nggak nyadar sama sekali kalo ada yang manggil manggil dia dari tadi, dan sekarang mulai emosi.

"TOBIIII !!!!! BUDHEGGGHHH YAAAAA !!!!! MADARA !!! UCHIHA !!!! GEMPHUAAAA !!!!, " Ame-chan tereak beroktav oktav, nyaingin penyanyi seriosa.

JLEGERRR !!!!

"HUAAAA !!! GEMPAAA !!!!, " Makhluk down syndrom di hadapan Ame-chan ini malah kelempar juauh karena teriakanya sendiri, ngebikin Ame-chan makin emosi.

"Kamu tu emang cocok banget kalo aku pepes ya !, " katanya emosi. Ame-chan langsung ngambil ancang-ancang, lalu dengan jurus jikuukan no jutsunya sang hokage keempat yang legendaris, dia berhasil menarik jubah hitam-merah yang dipake Tobi.

Ga tanggung-tanggung, yang kena kerahnya, otomatis si down syndrom ini kecekik.

"kekkkkhhhkkk !!! lepkhasinnn... " pintanya.

"Gak ! Ame-chan dah nyariin kamu ampe nyungsep ke segitiga Bermuda,dehidrasi di gurun sahara, hipotermia di kutub utara, nyasar ke luar angkasa,e, ternyata yang dicari malah molor di pos ronda ! Ame-chan kesellll !!!!, " tereak Ame-chan sambil nyeret badan Tobi ke darat.

Malang, nasib naas menimpa Ame-chan dan makhluk enggak jelas tadi. Ame-chan kehilangan kendali penguasaan dimensi, hingga akhirnya mereka bukanya jatuh di darat, tapi malah jatoh ke laot !

"GYaaaa !!! Ame-chan sadisss !!!! Mas Leader ga akan ngijinin Tobi liburan ke pantai sekarang tauuuu !!!, " Tobi monyongin bibirnya sambil nangis-nangis ga jelas.

"Gak, kita ga di pantai, tapi di LAUT !" protes Ame-chan.

"Huaaa, Tobi ga mau dirinnegan Mas Leader, Huaaaa... " Tobi sukses bikin baju Ame-chan yang udah basah jadi tambah basah.

"Diem, ato Ame-chan tsukuyomi kamu !, " ancem Ame-chan sambil ngeluarin devil mode.

"Oooo... Ame-chan mau menTsukuyomi Tobi ???, " tanya Tobi dengan gebleknya. Tapi mata berpupil merah dibalik topeng lolipop itu menyeringai, menatap lurus mata Ame-chan.

"I... iya... ga usah emosi~ " kata Ame-chan. _Huh ! Jangan ngeluarin jati dirimu sebagai_ _Madara duong !_ _Jelek! Aku kan ngeri !_ Omel Ame-chan dalem ati. Dia ga mau diamaterasu sih~

1 jam...

2 jam...

3 jam...

"Kayaknya ga akan ada yang bisa ngebayangin gimana nasibku, terdampar di tengah laot kaya begini~~~ bareng si autisss~~~ " Ame-chan geram.

"E, gimana kalo kita ngobrol aja~ " usul Tobi.

"Diem autis ! " bentak Ame-chan

"Kok ngatain Tobi seh ? Bukanya Rissa chan tuh yang aneh, tadi nyari Tobi katanya sampe nyungsep di segitiga bermuda segala, sekarang dah disini ma Tobi, malah ngediemin Tobi~ " kata Tobi sambil nangis nangis ga jelas, ngerasa ditelantarkan.

"Uh, cup cup cup... Tobi anak baikkk,,, " hibur Ame-chan sambil ngelus elus kepala Tobi. Meski dielus, toh nanti akhirnya juga dijitak !

"Eh, iya, Ame-chan mau nanya~ Anak anak Akatsuki yang laen kemana ya ?, " tanya Ame-chan.

"Tobi ga tau~ Mas Leader ga ngasih misi apa apa ke Tobi. Memburu Jinchuuriki Hachibi dah diserahin ke genk Sasuke, Jinchuuriki Kyuubi malah ditunda pemburuanya. Tobi bingung, " kata Tobi polos.

"Emang dah lama ya Pein sikapnya aneh gitu ?, " tanya Ame-chan penasaran.

"Iya, dah lama, sekarang dah jarang nonton Be eF lagi~ Jarang curhat curhatan lagi~ Jarang ngancem Kisame Senpai pake kata kata 'sup sirip ikat hiu ala Pein' lagi kalo Kisame Senpai bawa bawa ikan arwananya~ Jarang... "

"Jarang ngerinnegan anak buahnya kalo banyak bicara ?, " tanya Ame-chan tajam. Pandanganya berkata pada Tobi : _Ngerinnegan Kayak apa yang bakal aku lakuin ke kamu kalo kamu banyak omong !_

"Gini Tob, Ame-chan mo curhat, " kata Ame-chan.

"Hah ? Lagi ngambang di laot dengan mengenaskan kayak begini mo sempet curhaaattt ???, " tanya Tobi heran.

"TUGAS KAMU TINGGAL DENGERIN ! JANGAN BANYAK OMONG !, " bentak Ame-chan.  
"Hueee... Ame-chan jahattt... emaaaak... Tobi dibentak~ " tangis Tobi, bikin Ame-chan ngerasa bersalah sama makhluk

imut ini(?)

"Iya iya, anak baek tu ga akan nangis tau !, " kata Ame-chan. Tobi diem seketika.

"Gini lho Tob, Ame-chan mau nyari anak-anak akatsuki lain buat ngebantuin Ame-chan ngedeketin Pein sama Konan lagi. Kayaknya sepasang insan itu lagi bertengkar deh~" kata Ame-chan dengan raut muka sedih. Tobi menyimak baik-baik. Entah ngerti ato enggak.

"Ame-chan, usaha Ame-chan bakalan sia-sia, " kata Tobi innocent.

"Lho, kok Tobi pesimis ? Kita belum coba Tob ! Kalo PeinKonan berantem, anjing jalanan aja kagak mau makan !, " kata Ame-chan serius banget.

"Tobi kasih alesan ya~" kata Tobi dengan gaya orang pinter. Mendadak background Tobi jadi gambar Pein, Konan dan anggota akatsuki.

"Alasanya satu : **Ame-chan akan dibunuh anggota akatsuki** (**Nunjuk gambar makhluk-makhluk ga jelas**) bahkan yang udah Ko`it sekalipun dan **dimasak hidup-hidup oleh Zetsu** (**Nunjuk lidah buaya raksasa** dengan kepala manusia)kalo nyatuin Mas Leader sama Mbak Origami (nunjuk pein-konan), karena, kalo mereka bersatu lagi, semangat hidup Mas Leader akan bangkit, dan tugas-tugas organisasi akan semakin berat termasuk juga tugas genknya saskey karena Mas Leader juga akan semakin rajin merintah (**Nunjuk gambar bijuu2**) ! Alasan kedua : **Di AKATSUKI GAK ADA ANAK-ANAK** ! Masa Ame-chan mau ngumpulin anak-anak buat jadi anggota organisasi ini seh ? nah, penjelasan selesai !, " Tobi naikin kacamatanya (?) ala orang pinter.

Ame-chan cengo setengah mati. Saking keselnya ampe-ampe gak tau musti ngapain Tobi. Alhasil bukan cuma tubuhnya aja yang ngeluarin asap, air di sekelilingnyapun ikut mendidih.

"TOBIIIIII !!!!!!!!! KAMU TU AUTIS STADIUM BERAPAAAAAAA !!!!!, "

**JLEGERRR !!!!!!!!!**

Aceh dan sekitarnya tsunami. Ame-chan dan Tobi terpental superjauh sampai mendarat di...

"**AGAIN** ?, " seru Ame-chan yang nyadar bahwa dia dan makhluk ga jelas ini** (lagi2)** **terdampar di laut** ! ngambang di serpihan pesawat hercules yang jatuh belom lama ini.

"Huuu... huuu... " Tobi nangis, "Ame-chan~ Ame-chan tu jahat ya~" tangisnya.

"Enggak, enggak ! Maaf~" Ame-chan merasa bersalah, "Ame-chan janji akan ngembaliin Tobi ! Janji ! Tobi anak baik~, " katanya.

Mendadak, dalam slow motion, Tobi menoleh ke arah Ame-chan dengan air mata dan ingus yang berleleran. Tapi matanya berbinar dan...

"Tung... Tunggu... "

JGURRR !

Tobi yang super terharu dengan kata kata Ame-chan langsung meluk Ame-chan.

"Ame-chan yang cantikkk~~~ Makasih~~~ "

BLub blubblubblblblub (Tobi Ame-chan ga bisa napas)

sejam setelah itu...

"Huuu... benjol~" kata Tobi sambil ngelus elus kepalanya yang benjol besar dengan rasa kasihan.

"Maaf, " kata Ame-Chan, "Ame-chan emosi~"

"Gapapa. betewe, tadi Ame-chan mo curhat apa ?, " tanya Tobi dengan manis.

"Gini Tob..."

flashback...

Air kolam memantulkan cahaya bulan yang keperakan. Riak airnya membuat bayangan sang bulan bergelombang dengan anggunya. Sepasang mata bening menatap bayangan rembulan cantik itu dengan sendu.

"Nagato~" desahnya.

"Nee-san ?, " tanya Ame-chan ketika melihat kakak perempuanya berlutut di tepi kolam.

"Ame-chan... " jawab sang kakak perempuan bernama Konan itu.

"Nee-san sedang apa?, " tanya Ame-chan polos.

"Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa... " jawabnya.

Origami berbentuk burung phoenix itu mengambang, menemani bayangan sang bulan yang bergoyang, berdansadengan riak air jernih itu.

"Naga... maksudku Pein, dia... dia... " Konan tercekat.

"Ada apa sih Nee-san ? Cerita saja, " kata Ame-chan sambil berlutut di samping kakaknya.

"kau takkan mengerti, " kata Konan. Tangan halusnya memainkan air jernih kolam itu sehingga beriak dan nyaris menenggelamkan origaminya.

"Ada apa dengan Pein ?, " tanya Ame-chan.

"Sudahlah, " kata Konan, "kau takkan mengerti sayang, " lanjutnya sambil membelai rambut indah Ame-chan.

"Ame-chan mengerti, " kata Ame-chan.

"Tidak, " kata Konan cepat sambil bangkit. Meninggalkan Ame-chan yang masih berlutut di bawah bayangan bulan~

end the flasback...

"Gitu loh Tob !, " kata Ame-chan mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ooooohhh " bibir Tobi membulat, tapi entah ngerti ato enggak.

"NGERTI GAK ?, " tanya Ame-chan. Ngetes ingetan Tobi.

"Enggak begitu ngerti~~~ " jawab Tobi enteng.

"..." -Aura devil glare menyatu dengan atmosfir-

"Tapi garis besarnya ngerti kok ! Pasti Konan lagi ada problem sama Mas Leader !," samber Tobi cepet. Takut dilemparlagi kelaot sama Ame-chan.

"Bagus ! Sekarang, kira-kira rencana Tobi apa ?, " tanya Ame-chan.

"Waaah~ kalau mau diskusi sih~ di meja rapat markas dong, jangan di atas sayap hercules gini !, " kata Tobi yang gambang diatas sayang pesawat hercules.

"Oke, kalau gitu, kamu kumpulin anak... eh, anggota akatsuki laenya... "

WHUUUSSSSHHH !!!

"... kalo kita dah... keluar... dari... sini...TOBIIIII !!!!, "

Saking semangatnya, Tobi langsung ngacir ninggalin Ame-chan sebelum Ame-chan sempet nyelesain kalimatnya. Jelas itu bikin Ame-chan ga cuma naik darah, tapi dah masuk fase nyembur darah.

"TOBI KOK GA BILANG KALAU BISA JALAN DIATAS AER SIH ????, " teriak Ame-chan histeris, ngerasa dikhianati oleh si topeng lolipop.

"Awas, Ame-chan bakal ngelipet-lipet kamu kalau ketemu !!!, " ancemnya.

Diam... sunyi...

"Ame-chan ditinggal~" kata Ame-chan sendu.

Ternyata serem juga ditinggal sendirian.

"Duh, mana panas lagi... " keluh Ame-chan yang dari tadi cuma ngambang terseret arus tanpa arah dan tujuan.

"Kayaknya musti minta tolong sodara-sodaraya Kisame deh !, " kata Ame-chan yang bosen sendiri. Ame-chan ambil napas panjang~ banget, kayak kalau dia mau ngedamprat Tobi abis-abisan.

JGUURR !!!

Air terhempas. Sosok jelita yang tadi ngambang ga jelas di laot kini lenyap.

Nee-san pasti ga akan ngijinin aku nyelam-nyelam kayak gini, batin Ame-chan yang ternyata udah ada di bawah air.

Woiii !!! Sodara-sodaranya Kisameee !!! Sini !!! Tereak Ame-chan dalem ati, sambil mengharap ada hiu yang nongol.

Ame-chan terus menyelam sampai agak jauh dari permukaan. Untung dia deket ma Kisame, jadi ketularan bisa renang dan tahan dibawah air.

Makhluk berkulit biru itu mengibaskan ekornya. Gigi-gigi mautnya terekspos, siap menelan mangsa yang ada.

"Blub blub blublblbublbublbu, " panggil Ame-chan. Makhluk yang dikenal dengan nama ikan hiu itu mendekati Ame-chan.

"Blub blb blubblublbub, " balesnya.

Karena dan kehabisan oksigen, Ame-chan balik lagi ke permukaan.

"Phuuahh !, " Ame-chan ngerasa sesak banget.

"Untung aja ketemu ma kerabatnya Kisame~ " katanya lega.

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Ame-chan ? Ngapain kamu ? Ngambang di serpihan hercules gitu ?, " tanya Kisame yang tau-tau dah dateng.

"Duh, jangan bawel Kis ! Tulung, Tobi ninggalin Ame-chan~ " kata Ame-chan memelas.

"Iya, iya, sini, nanti biar aku hajar lolipop sialan itu ! berani beraninya ninggalin Ame-chan, " geram Kisame sambil narik tubuh Ame-chan dan menggendongnya.

Ame-chan di belakang, Samehada di depan -???-

"Kisame, menurut kamu, Pein aneh ga sikapnya belakangan ini ?, " tanya Ame-chan membuka obrolan.

"Iya. Kayaknya lagi ada problem sama Nee-san kamu deh ! Bayangin aja, dia kemaren beli video bokep 3 set, terus Be eF satu pak. Wah, padahal hot banget, eh, Pein malah ga mau nonton !" Kata Kisame tanpa dosa -Silver dirinneganplus dihajar Pein FC-

"Nah, itu dia Kis ! Gimana kalo kita bantuin mereka biar baikan, kan kasihan Nee-san ku jadi ga pernah senyum lagi!" Kata Ame-chan berapi-api.

"Kalo Kisame sih setuju aja, tapi takut~ Takut dihajar ma anggota lainya. Mereka malah seneng sama keadaan Pein yang sekarang. Katanya,mereka banyak dikasih libur !,"

"Kamu tu gimana sih ? Kamu kan salah satu dari seven mist swordsman. Ngelawan Zetsu ma anggota-anggota Taka itu apa susyahnya sih ? Lagian anggota Akatsuki kan tinggal Kamu ma Zetsu doang kan ? Sisanya cuman Sasuke and the gank !, " sahut Ame-chan.

"Jelek-jelek gini, aku ga bakal ngekhianatin temen ! Waktu aku cerita ma arwahnya Itachi, Sasori, Dei, Hidan ma Kakuzu, mereka juga ngedukung keadaan Pein yang sekarang kok !, " bales Kisame.

"Apa salahnya sih sekaliiii aja berkhianat. Dikit doang ! Entar aku temenin tobat !, "

"Nggak mau ! Kalo aku berkhianat, entar yang nyisa cuma jeleknya !, "

"Eh ? Maksud ?, "

"Liat aja kalimatku sebelumnya !, "

"Yaaah~ " seru Ame-chan, "Kamu tu dari sononya mang dah jelek Kis ! Beda banget ma anggota akatsuki lain !" ledek Ame-chan.

"Siapa maksudnya ?, " kisame sewot.

"Ya~ maksudnya, Pein, Sasori, Hidan, Dei, Itachi... "

"ITU KAN GARA-GARA MOOD TUHAN LAGI BAGUS PAS NYIPTAIN MEREKA ! " bentak Kisame jengkel.

"Iya... iya... tapi bantuin Ame-chan ya ? Nanti anggota lainya juga bakalan Ame-chan kumpulin kok !, " bujuk Ame-chan.

"Yang udah ko`it juga ?, " tanya Kisame.

"Ya~ Nanti izin ma Mas Mashashi~ "

"Siapa yang bakalan minta izin ?, " tanya Kisame yang ngerasa feelingnya buruk.

"Kamu !, "

"GAK !" bantah Kisame, "Aku ga mau dipresto !"

"Huuu... huu.. hiks...hiks... " Tangis Ame-chan.

"Kenapa sih ? kok mukanya kusut gitu ?, " tanya Zetsu putih.

"Huaa... usulku ditolakkk !!!, " tangis Ame-chan lagi.

"Usul apaan ?, " tanya Zetsu Item.

"Usul sama yang berwenang supaya anggota akatsuki yang dah ko`it diidupin lagi~ "

"Ngapain sih ? Kok kayaknya dari kemaren ngurus hal itu terus ? Kata Kisame, Ame-chan mau ngapai-ngapain Pein kan ?, " selidik Zetsu Item.

"Iya~ Pein ada problem ma Nee-san~ Ame-chan ga tau musti gimana lagi~ Huaaa... " tangis Ame-chan Lagi.

"Iya deh, kita bantu~ " Zetsu Putih merasa prihatin dengan keadaan Ame-chan.

"Ya, kita bantu, tapi ga gratis !, " kata Zetsu Item.

"Idih, sejak kapan kamu ketularan pelitnya Kakuzu ? Makanya dah aku bilang, jangan suka nonton Spogebob. Tu

ketularan pelitnya ! " kata Zetsu Putih.

"Ya~ Kalian bisa bantu aku~ To.. tolong... kalian ke tempat Mashashi...hiks... minta... ngehidupin Dei ma yang lain... hiks... terus.. hiks...hiks... "

"Ngomong jangan dibumbui mewek dong ! Jelek tau ! Senyum ngapa ?, " kata Zetsu itemputih bareng. Ame-chan langsung senyum seketika.

"Nah, gitu, kan cantik ! Cepetan, mau ngomong apa ?, "

"KalianketempatMashashiterusmintadiasupayangehidupinakatsuki`smemberyangudahko`it  
dankaliantolongmatamatainNee-sanaku !" kata Ame-chan tanpa spasi.

"???" Zetsu cengo.

"Kalo ga ngerti, mending ga usyah protes kata-kataku ! Setidaknya kan dengerin ampe selesai, baru komen tentang ekspresiku kalo lagi ngomong !, " seru Ame-chan. Ga basa-basi, sekarang dibumbui devil glare.

"I... iya... "

"Nah, sekarang, daripada repot, mending kita pake plan B aja, dengerin... "

"Plan B ? Wah, kayak perhitungan multi level marketing aja !, " sela Zetsu Item.

"Ame-chan bener-bener akan ngejual kamu ke tukan bunga kalo nyela terus ! Dengerin !, " protes Ame-chan.

"Ya... " balas Zetsu lemes.

"Kalian ketempat author ni story aja deh ! Nanti minta supaya ni skenario diubah ! Aku ga pingin ni story berakhir sedih tau !, " kata Ame-chan.

"author ? Silver maksudmu ?, " tanya Zetsu Item.

"Kayaknya nanti aku bakal usul ke Pein supaya ngadain seleksi masuk akatsuki deh ! Masa anak ga lulus TeKa kayak kamu bisa masuk ? Ya iyalah Silver ! Syapa lagi coba ?, " balas Ame-chan.

"O... oke deh... tunggu ya, kita ke Temanggung dulu... " Zetsu gemeter, dan langsung nyelusup ke tanah.

"Fyuuuhhhh.... " Ame-chan pun bernafas lega.

Sementara itu Konan...

Cahaya bulan yang keperakan serasa menjelma menjadi merah, menyiram sosok jelita itu. Betapa wajah muramnya mempesona dibawah naungan sang rembulan. Tatapanya sendu, dan dari mulutnya terucap kata...

"Pein~ "

"'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Bersambung''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

sementara itu...

"Sil~ Please~ Kasihan kan Ame-chan~ Ubah skenarionya dunk ! nanti mirip ma story kamu sebelum ini lho !," bujuk Zetsu itemputih.

"Eh, lidah buaya setengah zebra, suka-suka kita dung mau diapain ! Ni skenario tetep ga bisa diubah, TITIK !, " seru Diamond dengan gaya bos.

"Uuuh~~~ Kita ngomong sama author utamanya, bukan ma author selingan kurang kerjaan kayak kamu !, " seru Zetsu Item.

"Udah deh, mendingan kalian pulang aja dan bilang ma Ame-chan, kalu ni skenario ga bisa diapa apain lagi, " bujuk Emerald.

"Bener kan, Sil ?, " lanjut Emerald lagi.

"Gak ! Kita mang gak bisa ngubah skenario lagi ! Tapi sebagai hadiah karena Ame-chan dah berani minta aku ngubah skenario... maka... aku akan mengubah skenarionya menjadi happy ending yang paling baguuuusss ! Tapi chapter depan. Fair ?, " vonis Silver.

"FAIRRR !!! " seru zetsu itemputih dan Emerald (yang ga tau sejak kapan jadi sekutunya Silver)

"Tema nya semuanya sama, hampir sama, soal cinta terus dikhianatin, terus cerita2 (sok) telenovela dan (sok) kesinetronan banget ! Ga suk.... "

**JBUAAAGGGH!!!**  
-

kondisi bonyok- "Jangan... lu...pa...repiw... " -ko`it nyusul anggota akatsuki lain yang dah mati-

author`s note : Maaaaaffff banget kalu ada nyang salah ngetik~~~


	2. negosiasi

**Story Dari Neraka**

**Part (1) : NEGOSASI**

**From : 081328xxxxxx**

**To : 085xxxxxxxxx**

Message :

Ame-chan~ maaf, meskipun kami sudah menjajikan pada saudara Zetsu, tapi ternyata kami masih ada kendala buat mengubah skenario seperti yang kami janjikan. Sekali lagi, kami minta maaf~

ttd,

Redaksi ter-stress se jagad fanfik

Reply :

Kenapa ? Kami pihak chara juga sangat mengharapkan kebijakan dari anda, maka dari itu,kami mohon yang sebesar besarnya pada pihak redaksi ter-stress se jagad fanfik.

Termakasih.

ttd,

leader chara ff ini

Reply back :

Baiklah, kami sangat mengerti. Maka dari itu kami beri keringanan. Mungkin kami tidak bisa mengubah skenario secara langsung, tapi anda selaku leader semua chara alias tokoh utama bisa mengajak negosiasi rekan-rekan anda sekalian.

Reply back :

EEEHHH ??? Maksuddd ??? Dah, bilang aja mau kalian itu apa! Ga usyah formal-formalan !

Reply back :

Ngeri ah kalo kita kasih tau secara langsung !

Reply back :

Ini pulsa terakhir, cepetan bilang ! Entar kugorok kalian satu-satu !

Repy back :

Ya udah, sono kamu ke neraka, minta sama yang berwenang disana ! Bilang aja "Mau pinjem beberapa penduduk neraka untuk keperluan prbadi. "

Ga usah khawatirr, kalo ada apa apa hubungi aja author, nanti akan ditangani kok ! Lagian kamu kan cuman minjem Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Dei ma Itachi doang. Mereka tu ga teralu berharga kali di neraka ! Pahammm ???

GA PAHAMMM ??? aku mutilasi dirimu !

In Normal P.O.V

"Huh ! Makin meningkat ini ancaman ! Bukanya ngubah skenario,eh, author stress kuadrat itu malah nyuruh aku ke neraka jemput Sasori ma yang laen !, " Ame-chan ngedumel kanan kiri ga jelas.

"Aku pecah kepalanya baru tau rasa ! masa ngebaikin mereka aja pake musti bertandang ke neraka sih ! Huh, mana sekarang neraka ikut makin panas gara-gara global warming lagi !"

Ame-chan terus ngedumel nyumpah nyerapahin author tak bertanggung jawab bin tak punya otak yang bikin tuisan nista ini, sampai akhirnya, kaki Ame-chan berhenti disebuah gerbang berpagar api, bertuliskan WELCOME IN THE KONOHA`S HELL.

"Wah ? Ukiran paan tuh ? Lambang Mozilla Firefox apa belut yang dikawinin teri sekilo ya ? cringis-cringis gitu ? Coba Dei ato Sasori yang jadi pengeola neraka ini, pasti pagernya lebih artistik"gumam Ame-chan.

"Welcome to konoha`s hell, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?, " sapa seorang pemuda puccceeettt yang menyambut Ame-chan dengan wajah ramah 1000 watt.

"Orochi ada ga ya ?, " tanya Ame-chan to the point aja.

"Ada perlu apa dengan Orochi-sama ?, " tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Emangnya disini yang berwenang alias yang paling berkuasa siapah ? Bonyok kamu ?, " tanya Ame-chan ketus.

"I... iya, tapi katakan dengan jelas apa maksud dan tujuan saudari, " kata pemuda itu lagi.

"Please, lagi bad mood neh, Aku ga minta sumbangan kok, cuma ada perlu dengan Orochimaru, " kata Ame-chan (nyabar-nyabarin ati)

"Kalau pendaftaran untuk menjadi penghuni neraka yang baru lewat loket yang ada disana Mbak, " kata pemuda itu lagi.

"Sialan kamu ! Kamu pikir aku ini dah mati pa ?, " treaknya emosi.

"Eits... maaf... maaf... "

"ELEMEN ANGIN, FUUTON : RASENGAN SHURIKEN !!!!, "

JLEGGGERRR !!!!!

sejam kemudian....

"Sai, aku bilang, kau harus ramah pada tamu yang datang kemari. Tapi kamu jangan cuma ramah, hormati juga dong tamu yang kemari, " Pria dengan rambut panjang terurai itu memandang wajah si pemuda tadi dengan tatapan sabar dan menyejukan. Tapi siapapun (yang waras) bakalan tau kalau itu cuman akting makhluk-makhluk ini.

"Ma... maaf Orochi-sama... " kata pemuda bernama Sai itu.

"Baik, kalau begitu, kau boleh ke kamarmu. Serahkan tugas menjadi keeper gate`s hell ke Kabuto. Aku yakin anak itu akan mengerti, " kata pria bernama Orochimaru itu lagi.

"Ba... baik..." kata Sai sambil melangkah keluar.

Tanpa terasa keringat panas-dingin Ame-chan mulai mengalir ketika sang pria ular itu mengarahkan sepasang mata tajamnya pada Ame-chan.

"Kau bukan orang sembarangan, iya kan gadis manis, " kata Orochimaru lembut.

"To the point aja ya Mas... "

"Tunggu !, " sela Orochimaru, "Boleh aku bertanya padamu, manis ?"

Ame-chan ngambil napas panjang banget, lalu berkata dengan pasrah, "Ya, boleh, " katanya lesu. Sementara ular dari tinta yang dibuat dari jutsu pemuda bernama Sai itu masih erat membelitnya.

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau akulah yang berkuasa disini ha ?, " tanya Orochimaru.

"Basa-basi banget jadi orang !, " bentak Ame-chan, "Ya iyalah tau ! Secara getoloh, yang punya sanse seni superparah kan cuman kamu ! Kalau bukan kamu, pasti gerbang neraka ini lebih bermutu ! Lagian aku tu hobi banget baca komik, makanya aku tau kalau kamu dikalahkan Itachi pada saat pertarungan Itachi vs Saskey di manga Naruto 43 ! Kan impossible banget kalau Orochi nangkring di surga setelah ko`it ? Ya ga ?, "

"Hmmm... kau memang bukan anak sembarangan... baiklah, apa maumu datang kemari ?, " tanya Orochi lagi.

"Aku mau... ehmmm... " Ame-chan lupa setengah mati apa yang ditulis author di smsnya tadi.

"Ehhhmmm... sorry, bisa lepasin ini ga ? Catetanya ada di hape~" pinta Ame-chan memelas. Orochi sama sekali ga bisa nahan perasaanya ketika ngeliat wajah manis itu menatap kedua mata tajamnya.

"Ya, deh, " katanya samil mengucapkan mantra untuk melepas jutsunya si Sai.

"Puah ! Akrinya bebbbbaaassss !!! " tereak Ame-chan. Dia langsung nyamber hapenya dan ngebaca ulang sms dari si author yang dibilang stress kuadrat itu.

"Mau pinjem beberapa penduduk neraka buat keperluan pribadi. Boleh ga ?, " kata Ame-chan ke Orochi.

Alis Orochi terangkat satu, "Apa ?, " tanyanya.

"Budeg ya ?, " Ame-chan bales nanya.

"Emang buat apa ? Dan siapa yang akan kamu pinjam ?, " tanya Orochi lagi.

"Buat urusan penting !, " saot Ame-chan.

"Urusan apa sih ? Masa Oom Orochi ga boleh tau ?, " tanya Orochi dengan wajah memelas dan bikin mules.

"Yaaa~ Mo tau ajah ! Boleh ga ?, " pinta Ame-chan lagi.

"Emang anak manis mau pinjam siapa ?, " Orochi nanya lagi.

"AKATSUKI !!!, " treaknya mantap.

Orochi bergumam ga jelas bentar, terus bilang, "Akatsuki itu makhluk-makhluk limited edition, susah lho ngoleksi makhluk-makhluk abstrak, baka bin langka kayak mereka~ " katanya.

"Ame cuma mau pinjem~~~ Ntar kalo dah kelar juga bakalan Ame balikin. Lagian di neraka ini mereka berguna apa sih ? " kata Ame-chan.

"Maaf, kalo pinjem ga boleh~ "

"Beli ?, " * imut mode *

"Enggak... "

"Nyulik ?, " * kesel *

"ENGGAK !!! " * nyiprat *

"Tyuzzz ???, " Ame-chan bingung.

"Gadai ! Silahkan bawa kemari makhluk yang setara nilainya dengan mereka. Setelah lewat jatuh tempo, jika tidak ditebus juga, maka jaminan yang kamu ajukan akan aku permanenkan di neraka ini !, " kata Orochi.

"Bluist ? Gadai kamu bilang ???, " Ame-chan melotot, "Emangnya harus gadai ya ? "

"Iya nih... kan kerja jadi pengelola neraka tuh duitnya kurang. Buat experimen, percobaan, makanya, aku juga buka tempat pegadaian. Pegadaian cabang konoha lho !, " kata Orochi dengan gebleknya.

* hape butut bin jadul punya author ga waras ini bunyi *

**From : 085xxxxxxxxx**

**To : 081328xxxxxx**

message :

Gimana nih ~~~ Orochi mintanya gadai~~~ Kita harus ngasih jaminan apa ???

ttd,

orang yang terpaksa nyungsep ke neraka gara-gara author tak bertanggung jawab macam dirimu !

Reply :

OOOhhh ~~~ Ya udah, kamu tunggu aja, barang yang akan jadi jaminan akan segera aku kirim !

ttd,

author yang degan senang hati selalu menyengsarakan chara nya.

Ame-chan ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Tenang, bentar lagi dat.... "

JLEGGERRR !!!!

Atap neraka ancur jadi serpihan kecil. Sepasang makhluk yang tak pernah terdevinisi speciesnyapun jatuh dengan bunyi dahsyat.

"Aduuuh !!! Sakit banget nihhh... " keluh seorang cowo berambut jabrik yang kepalanya diperban-perban.

"Rumangsamu mung sampeyan mawon sing loro. Inyong nggih inggih mas !, " bales cowo yang satu dengan dialek Temanggungan.

"Si... siapa kalian ???, " tanya Ame-chan.

"Kiriman dari Silver-chan !, " kata Si cowo berambut jabrik.

"Betewe ni dimana yach ?, " tanya cowo yang satunya lagi.

Ame-chan tertegun sesaat. Mendadak ada lampu philips 1000 watt nyala terang diatas kepalanya.

"Oom Orochi, mereka adalah makhluk yang akan saya gadaikan dengan para akatsuki`s member yang udah ko`it ! " treak Ame-chan.

"Apppaaa ???, " treak dua makhluk bertampang begajul itu.

"Apa istimewanya ?, " tanya Orochi.

"Mereka tu juga makhluk limited edition ! Mereka asistenya author ga bermoral yang ngebikin fic ini ! Oom Orochi musti tau, jadi asistenya Author fic ini tu beeerrrrattt banget ! lebih berat daripada pekerjaannya kuli-kulian, bahkan lebih berat daripada harus menghadapi trio ninja Konoha seorang diri !!!, " kata Ame-chan berapi-api.

"Benarkah itu ?, " tanya Orochi sambil natap wajah-wajah ga mermutu di hadapanya ini, "Siapa nama kalian ?, " tanyanya lagi.

"Aku Diamond, " kata si jabrik sambil ngelus-elus kepalanya yang nyaris pecah, "Ini temen baek (ga juga sih) saya, namanya Emerald, "

"Baiklah, setuju, tapi bagaimanapun mereka sama sekali gak setara dengan akatsuki~ Limit waktunya sebulan aja ya ?, " kata Orochi.

"Tambahin ! Dua bulan aja deh !, " tawar Ame-chan.

"Dua setengah ?, sias" tawar Orochi.

"Kalian pikir aku apaan ? Barang ? Kok kalian mentransaksikan kita ?, " protes Diamond.

"Diem ! Kalian jangan bikin acara negoi ini makin rumit deh !, " bentak Ame-chan.

"I.. iya, ga usah marah duong~ " kata Diamond.

"Jadi, gimana Oom ?, " tanya Ame-chan, mengalihkan pandanganya ke Orochi.

"Sebulan lebih tiga minggu, gimana ? Puas ?, " tanya Orochi.

"Ya !, " Ame-chan pun menjabat tangan pucat itu, tanda transaksi selesai.

"Sesuai kesepakatan, kembalikan akatsuki-akatsuki itu sebelum jatuh tempo waktu yang telah kita sepakati. Kalau tidak, maka dua manusia ini akan aku permanenkan jadi penduduk neraka, Deal ?, "

"Oke !, " sahut Ame-chan menyetujui.

"Mbbbbaaaakkkk !!! Balikin kita !!!!, " seru Diamond panik.

"Maaf ya~ Tenang aja kok, kalian pasti aku tebus!, " kata Ame-chan menenangkan.

"Janji ya Mbak~~~ " kata Emerald memelas abis.

"Iya~ Tenang aja~ Oh, ya, ngemeng-ngemeng, minta nomernya boleh ga Mas ?, " tanya Ame-chan.

"Nomer ? Nomer CD ?, " Diamond geblek.

"Nomer Hape lah ! Cakep-cakep bego !, " seru Ame-chan.

"Wah, makasih pujianya Mbak, tapi aku ga inget nomerku tu berapa, maaf ya~ "

"Uh, dasar, kalo gitu, Mas yang ini aja deh ~ " *mengalihkan pandangan ke Emerald*

"hore, fangirl ku nambah ! ni nomerku : 081227xxxxxx he... he... he... "

"Fansgirl ??? Ih, amit-amit banget dweh Mas ! Tapi, gapapa, ntar malem aku sms ya~ Eh, ngomong-ngomong~ Kok kayaknya nomer ini nyang dipake Silver buat smsan ma aku kemaren ya ???, "

"HAAAA ????, " *treak lebay*

"Mang napa ?, "

"Hlah ! Pantes pulsaku cuman nyisa lima rupiah ! Oooo... jadi tu cunguk yang nilep ????, " *nyiprat*

"Eh, coir, aku ga tau~~ Ya udah ya, Daaaagggg... " *ngacir* "Oom Orochi, jangan lupa ya !, "

..................................................................................................................................

"Aniki ???, " seru Sasuke kaget ketika ngeliat Abangnya lagi molor di meja rapat bareng empat makhluk tak terdevinisi laenya.

"Eh, jadi ini aniki kamu Sas ?, " tanya Karin heran.

"Bang Kisame, siapa neh ?, " tanya Suigetsu ke Kisame.

"Wah, Abang ga tau Suigetsu, tapi kayaknya rencananya Ame-chan buat ngehidupin mereka semua berhasil dweh !, " seru Kisame.

"Ya, udah, kita bangunin yok !, " seru Suigetsu sambil ngangkat Kubikiri Hocho yang ia colong dari makamnya Zabuza.

"Eh, Kappa temme, jangan kamu sentuh mereka ! " Seru Ame-chan ketika ngeliat Suigetsu udah super napsu mau bikin kekacauan.

"Eh, apaan neh ?, " tanya Sasuke.

"Itu urusanku kaleee~ Eh, ngapain kalian disini ? Bukanya lagi memburu hachibi ?, " tanya Ame-chan.

"Misi memburu Hachibi diterusin ke manga volume 45, sekarang kan baru nyampe volume 44~ " terang Jugo.

"Oooo... " *ngangguk-ngangguk*

"Eh, bangun dong ! Bangun ! Shubuh neeeehhh !!!! " tereak Zetsu yang entah muncul darimana.

"Gyyyaaaa !!! "

GDUBBRRAAGGH !!!!

"Atttiiiiitt... " keluh Dei sambil gosok-gosok kepalanya yang ketimpa kugutsunya Sasori.

"Aduh, sapah yang ganggu kewajibanku buat ngitung duit hah ?, " semprot Kakuzu, disusul Itachi, Hidan dan Sasori yang juga ngikut ngedumel ga jelas.

"Bangun Duong ! " kata Ame-chan.

"Lho ? Ki... kita dimana neh ?, " Itachi bingung karena ga liat hamparan api dan ular-ularnya Orochi.

"Makanya aku khan dah bilank, mending mangekyou sharingan kamu ga usah ditransplantasi ke Saskey. Tuh kamu jadi buta !" komen Kisame.

"Lho ???, " seru Dei cs kaget ketika tau bahwa mereka lagi ada di markas.

"Ki... kita... KITA BALEEEEKKK YEYYY !!!, " treak semuanya lebay.

"Udah deh ! Biasa aja kaleee~~~ " seru Ame-chan.

"Ngemeng-ngemeng, koq kita balek ya ? Sapah yang ngebalikin ?, " tanya Itachi.

"Nah, nyadar juga kamu ! Dengerin ya ! Berterimakasihlah pada Ame-chan-hime kita nyang dah bela-belain singgah ke neraka buat jemput kalian !, " kata Zetsu.

"Beneran kamu yang ngebebasin kita ?, " tanya Hidan ga percaya.

"Kalo enggak, ngapai juga kalian disini ha ?, " tanya Ame-chan cuek.

"Thanx ya~~~~ " treak Sasori sambil meluk Ame-chan erat-erat.

"I... iya... " balas Ame-chan sambil membelai rambut kemerahan Sasori. Sekitar dua meter dari adegan peluk-peluk itu, terlihat si bances Dei yang terbakar nyala kecemburuan besar.

"Dah dong peluk-peluknya~ Kacian tuh Dei, " bisik Hidan mengingatkan, karena Dei dah nyiapin cakra C4, entah buat ngebom siapa.

"Eh, iya... " kata Ame-chan sambil ngelepasin Sasori.

"Kok Aniki dibalikin seh ? Kenapa ga ditinggal aja di hell ?, " tanya Sasuke jengkel.

Mendengar suara Sasuke yang khas, Itachi langsung noleh.

"Autoto ???, " treaknya.

"Berani nyentuh tubuh suciku, ku-amaterasu kamu !, " kata Sasuke cepat sebelum Itachi sempat meluk dia dengan lebaynya.

"Hueeee~~~ Saskeyyy jangan jahat duong sama Abangmu yang ganteng ini~ " tangis Itachi.

"Udah ! Udah ! Dengerin, aku ngebebasin kalian dari Hell itu ada pamrihnya lho ! Jangan dikira gratis !, " kata Ame-chan.

"Haaa ??? kalo kamu mau nilep isi dompetku, GAAAKKK !, mending dijerumuskan hell aja lagi !, " treak Kakuzu.

"Enggak kok, Zu, justru kalianlah yang akan ngedapatin keuntungan !, " kata Ame-chan.

"Apa contohnya ?, " tanya Kakuzu yang masih nyium sesuatu yang bakal ngelubangin dompetnya.

"Dengerin Ame-chan ya, Ame-chan tu sebenarnya minta kalian supaya bantu nyatuin Nee-san ku yang lagi beratem sama Pein, " lanjut Ame-chan, "Kalau tujuan Ame-chan tercapai, tujuan kalian juga bakal tercapai kan ? Misalnya, Kakuzu bisa terima perintah buat nyari buronan. Kan lumayan buat Income organisasi kalian. Income yang besar berguna juga buat kalian semua, "

"GAAAKKK !!!, " treak Dei lebay kuadrat ampe nyiprat.

"Kenapa Dei ? Kalo aku sih, mau-mau aja bantuin Ame-chan, soalnya dia kan yang nyelametin kita dari hell keparat itu, " kata Sasori.

"Ngapain juga aku harus bantuin makhluk ini ?!, " *nunjuk Ame-chan*

"Dei masih ngiri ya sama Ame-chan karen Ame-chan cantik dan bisa menjatuhkan hati Sasori ? Jealous ya ? Ga baik lho !, " ceramah Hidan.

"Iya ! Dengerin ya, " *bisik-bisik sama Ame-chan* "jangan ngerebut Sasori dariku, ato nanti kamu aku c4, "

"Aduh, jangan salah paham dong~ " kata Ame-chan yang merinding, inget Sasuke yang babak belur berantem ma Dei. Kalo Saskey yang jenius itu ampe babak bunyak, gimana dengan dirinya ?

"Cih, mendingan kau ngebom JW Mariott aja lagi ! Terus kabur ke Temanggung sama Noordin M Top !, " ketus Dei.

"Duuuhhhh !!! Susah ya ! Ya udah, kamu aku balikin aja ke Hell ! Entar dweh, aku telponin Oom Orochi dulu, " *ngambil hape*

"Jangan !, " cegah Sasori, "Dei, Dei masih sayang kan sama Aa' ?, " *noleh ke Dei*, "Kalo Dei masih sayang Aa', Dei ikut kita bantuin Ame-chan ya. Bukankah kita dah janji sehidup-semati ? "

"Aa', Dei mang masih sayang ma Aa', Hueee~~~ " *Nangis meluk Sasori*

"Ga papa, tenang aja, dada Aa' Sasori yang ganteng ini akan selalu ada untukmu~ "

All Akatsuki`s member : "Hoeekkkk !!! "

"Tapi~ " *Dei nuding Ame-chan*, "Aku mau nanya sama kamu, kenapa sih, kamu selalu kelihatan lebih cantik daripada aku ? Kan aku ngiri juga ~ "

"Yaaahhh~ Dei, Dei, ! Nanya jangan hal sepele kayak gitu dwong ! Mau tau ? Nih, Hei Hidan, kemari kamu !, "

"Apa Ame ?, "

"Dalam kitab Jashin-sama, apakah ada ajaran tentang larangan manusia untuk menyimpang dari kodratnya ?, "

"Ya ! Tentu saja ada ! Halaman sratus dua ayat lima puluh tiga !, " seru Hidan.

"Kalo DEi lebih cantik daripada Ame-chan, itu namanya penyimpangan kodrat ga ?, "

"Wah, penyimpangan kodrat banget tuh !, " seru Hidan.

"Naaa~~ Tuuu kannn ~~~ "

"Hwaaa" *Dei nangis lebay lagi* "Aku bener-bener mau ngebom JW Mariott lagi !,"

"Udahlah, sekarang, kira-kira Ame-chan punya rencana kongkret apa Ya ?, " tanya Kisame back to laptop.

"Dengerin... "

"Tunggu ! Apa keuntungan buat kami ???, " seru Itachi ma Kakuzu.

"Hmmm... untuk Itachi... aku jamin, setelah ini selesai, kamu bisa yaoian sepuasnya sampe merem melek sama Sasuke, gimana ? "

"Horeee~ Mau deh !, "

"Buat Kakuzu... hmmm.... nih !, " *ngulurin handycam* "Kamu rekam semuanya. Kan kalo difilmkan laku keras tuh ! Ambil aja judul 'tigapuluh hari menyatukan cinta' keren kan ?, "

"Maauuu !!! "

"Oke, semua beres kan ? Sekarang dengerin plan aku ! Sini !, " kata Ame-chan.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu mendekat, mendengarkan baik baik rencana Ame-chan.

"Mudheng apa Mubeng ?," tanya Ame-chan memastikan.

"Mebeeengg !!!, " seru semuanya kompak.

"Jiah, kalian bikin aku emosi aja ya ! Dengerin seli lagi ya ! Kalian tuh bla... bla... bla... oke ?, "

"OKE ! "

To be continued~

**Emerald : Diamond, kamu bosen ga sih ? Tiap selesai bikin Fic, Silver pasti tepar dihajar ma charanya sendiri. Tapi sebagai asisten kita belum pernah coba ngehajar Sil ya ?**

**Diamond : Aku juga penasaran~ Yuk coba !**

**Silver : Coba apa ?**

***Kreeek... kreekkk ***

**Silver : Ka... kalian mau.. ap.. apa... HWAAAA !!!**

**JLEGGERRR !!!!**

**review plisss~ **


	3. mission start !

Hmmm... Chapter tiga... hmmm... Sil mang ga bakat bikin story yang ga multichapter... hmmm... kalopun ada ntu mah isinya poetry ga jelas doang... hmmm.  
Ham hem mulu ! Lanjutin ah !

Ame-chan, maaf banget ya ini telat ... meskipun aku bilang bahwa chapter ini lumayan panjang, tapi kayaknya malah ga terlalu panjang deh, kau buru buru update soalnya... setidaknya ini menjawab rasa penasaranmu... maaf ya... Aku emang kacau... -ga pantes dimaafin- sisanya ada di last chapter...

Semi Yaoi, dan mungkin akan membuat reader agak berpikir buruk tentang author. Mohon jangan marah, terutama kamu, Ame-chan... dan maaf juga kalo banyak banget yang salah ketik...

**Chapter 3 Mission, start!**

"Jadi, kalian ingat kan rencana yang udah Ame-chan bikin, pembagian partner juga beres, dan sekarang.... "

"Mission... "

Semua anggota akatsuki menyatukan telapak tangan mereka diatas tangan Ame-chan.

"... START !!! " seru semuanya.

"Berrr... PENCAR ! SEKARANG !!! "

syat !  
Seluruh anggota Akatsuki pun menyebar ke segala arah, entah untuk meyelesaikan misi, atau cuman ngiras bakso tusuk di kaki lima. Yang penting, pergi.

**XxX **

Itachi-Dei`s mission "Duh, ini bagianmu ya, " kata Dei ke Itachi sambil nahan jubahnya biar ga kesingkap keterjang angin pas terbang pake piaraan dadakanya Dei. Iya kan, Dei selalu punya piaraan dadakan, mulai dari burung, lipan, naga dll, tapi dari tanah liat.

"Iya... tapi kamu tau kan, sekarang ini posisi Sasuke ada di mana ?, " tanya Itachi.

"Iya, bentar, aku lagi nyari... "

"cara kamu nyari aneh ah. Tangan kiri buat memfokuskan pengelihatan make alat yang ga tau njambret dari mana. Ntu lho yang kayak lensa yang dipake suku saiyan di dragonball, kok yang satu buat nahan jubah gitu... " komen Itachi pas liat pose Dei yang aneh.

"Aduh, BH Dei ketinggalan di kamar mandi. `ntar Itachi nepsong lagi kalo liat body Dei. Tank top Dei juga belom pada kering, aduuhhh, malu ah kalo diliat Itachi~~~ " Kata Dei mesra.

"Hoekk !!! Idddihhh syapa yang mau nepsong ma body papan kamu Dei ?, " rutuk Itachi, ngikut-ngikut make bencong mode.

"Ah, Itachi ga bakat pasang bances mode kayak Dei !, " kata Dei.

"Kan aku dilahirin bergender LAKI-LAKI, ga kayak kamu, komposisinya aja ga terdevinisi !, " ledek Itachi.

"Idih... Ita jahat ahhh~~~ " Dei kumat lagi.

"Eh, Dei, ga usah banci-bancian ah, jorok !" Itachi makin bergidik ngeri.

"Eh, ketemu tuh, autoto kamu lagi duduk diatas batu di tepi pantai !, " seru Dei sambil nunjuk arah selatan.

"Wah, ngapain ya Saskey my love di pantai selatan ? Jangan-jangan kencan ma nyai roro kidul ya ?, " Itachi ngasal.

"Husy ! Jadi gimana sekarang ? " tanya Dei.

"Udahlah Dei, ni bagianku. Terserah sekarang Dei mau ngapain, sisanya aku yang beresin. Inget, Dei ga usah deket-deket. Sasuke tuh tipe super waspada, bisa-bisa kita dicurigain, " kata Itachi.

"Ngapain deket-deket tu bocah. Dei masih DENDAM, " Dei mendengus kesal, "Lagian kalopun Sasuke curiga dan rencana yang udah Ame bikin jadi berantakan, Dei ga akan menyesal ! "

"Kalo Sasuke curiga soal itu mah, gapapa. Lebih gawat kalo Sasuke curiga aku yaoian ma kamu !, " timpal Itachi.  
"Huh ! "

"Yaudah, turunin aku ! " perintah Itachi. Dei cuman nurut. Dalam pimpinan Pein, sekalipun Deidara tak pernah dipartnerkan dengan Uchiha yang satu ini, Deidara juga gak tau kemampuan rahasia apa aja yang dipake Itachi. Makanya dia milih nurut daripada celaka ntarnya.

"Ganbatte Itachi !, " kata Dei sambil naikin pegasus (???) tanah liatnya.

"Makasih, " balas Itachi sambil senyum. AWAS : Tanda-tanda Yaoi.

**XxX**

"Jubahmu keren, " kata Itachi. sasuke yang tengah merenung menatap debur ombak hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Sedang apa kau ?, " tanya Itachi lagi, stel gaya pakem sok cool.

"Tidak apa-apa, " kata Sasuke pelan.

"Kau merenung sesuatu ? sasuke ?, " tanya Itachi lagi sambil duduk membelakangi punggung Sasuke diatas batu karang besar keabuan itu.

"kakak... " desis Sasuke.

"Iya, Kakak disini, " balas Itachi.

"Madara sudah menceritakan semuanya... " Suara Sasuke bergetar.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya Sasuke, apa kau mau pulang ke Konoha ?" Itachi berhati-hati dalam perkataanya pada sang adik.

"ya... tapi juga tidak... " kata Sasuke, sendu.

"Tak usah sungkan Sasuke, kau masih adikku, " Itachi berbalik, bersamaan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau... bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau harus membunuh Ayah dan Ibu... "

"Entah... sakit... sakit sekali... "

Sasuke menunduk.

"Tapi... meski ayah dan ibu telah tiada... cinta mereka akan tetap ada di..."

"Tapi, kaulah yang membunuh mereka !, " bentak Sasuke.

"... Di sini Sasuke... " Itachi meraih tangan Sasuke dan menyatukanya di dadanya, "...disini masih ada cinta mereka...dan cintaku... " bisiknya.

Sesaat mereka diam, sesaat kemudian bahu Sasuke terguncang-guncang. Uchiha muda yang tampan itu terisak pelan dipelukan sang kakak.

"Wah, Itachi pinter akting juga ya... kalo gini, semua beres, dan rencana Ame buat manfaatin sasuke 100% berhasil ! " gumam Dei sambil terus ngawasin dari udara.

Yu ie ke, mei lie the xiau wei~ HP Dei ngeluarin ringtone lagu mandarin (???) Xiau Wei, tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Halo ?, " sapa Dei.

"Dei, kamu dimana ? Ni aa` Sasori, " kata orang si seberang sana.

"Eh, aa` chayank ada apa ?, " tanya Dei, blushing.

"Gini, Ame-chan ngerubah plan, katanya, kamu parternya sama Aa` aja, habisnya, katanya Kakuzu bikin masalah. Cepetan ya Dei kesini. Aa` sama Hidan lagi di tanah sekembang, "

"Sekembang ? kuburan dong ? Ngapain ?, " tanya Dei.

"Gali lubang kuburan kamu kalo kamu ga dateng dalem waktu lima menit !, " seru Hidan yang mendadak ngerebut ponsel yang dipegang Sasori.

"I... iya... bentar, " Dei langsung ubah haluan.

**XxX**

"Ngomong-ngomong, misi kita apa ya ?, " Hidan korok-korok kuping sambil senderan di dinding rumah tua yang dipake buat istirahat dia ma Sasori.

"Hmmm... seingatku~ kita disuruh nyari ketua. Masalahnya, kita dah nyari ke setiap tempat yang kemungkinan jadi tempat nongkrong ketua, tapi ketua ga ketemu~ " jawab Sasori.

"Masa ? Emang kapan kita nyari ketua ? Bukanya kita abis nge mi ayam di pertigaan ?, " tanya Hidan heran.

"tadi malem aku dah keliling dunia buat nyari ketua, tapi ga ketemu, " kata Sasori lagi.

"Ha ?, Tadi malem ??? " Hidan Syok.

"Iya... dalem mimpi~~~ " jawab Sasori.

"Idih, aku juga dah mimpiin itu semalem, Sas !, " saot Hidan.

"Mimpi ma kenyataan itu kadang-kadang sama aja. Habis, hidup tu singkat banget, dan kadang cuman sebuat persepsi yang ga jelas, sama kan kayak mimpi, " sasori sok berteori.

"Iya... aku tau... " Hidan geleng-geleng kepala.

Tiba-tiba awan kumulunimbus memayungi dataran tempat kedua akatsuki pe`ak ini berpijak.

"Mendung, mau ujan nih, sas, " kata Hidan sambil ngeliat langit.

"Wah, ampun dweh, moga-moga gak ujyan. `Ntar gag bisa pulang, becyek gag ada ojyek lagi~ " Sasori nge-cintalaura-mode.

"Kamu enak Sas, bisa terlindung make Hirako, lhah, aku, payung ga bawa, ga make baju dalem lagi~ " keluh Hidan.

"Shubhanallah kalo Hidan bawa-bawa payung pas misi !, " ledek Sasori.

"Dasar !, " rutuk Hidan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, butiran hujan mulai menyesaki bumi. (Halah, sok puitis bangedd)

"Duh, hujan beneran kan !, " kali ini Sasori yang merutuk.

"Benci hujan ya ?, " tanya Hidan.

"Benci banget !, " jawab Sasori.

"Berarti benci Ame-chan dong ?, " tanya Hidan lagi.

"Wah, kalo Ame-chan sih beda Hid, dia itu bidadari~ " Sasori blush.

Mendadak insting Hidan bekerja, mensinyalkan bahwa ada marabahaya teralamatkan pada Sasori.

"Sas... aku mo nanya, low Ame-chan bandingin ma Dei gimana ?, " tanya Hidan.

"Wah... gimana ya... beda banget dweh ! "

"Low Ame-chan bidadari, Dei apaan ?, "

"Jin iprit kali ya~ " Sasori ngasal.

"Kalo Ame-chan mobil luxury termewah ... ?"

"Dei mobil jenazah !, "

"Low Ame-chan bunga mawar nan cantik indah semerbak... ?, "

"Dei mah bungai bangkainya aja~ ! "

"Low kamu dihajar Dei`s FC gemana ?, "

"Hidan... hidan... gitu aja dipikir.... yang mustinya disalahin kalo itu terjadi yang yang pasti AUTHORNYA lah ! lagian syapa juga nyang mo ngefans ma ekor kuda sok kul itu ! " bales Sasori, cuek.

Lidah dari mulut di kedua telapak tangan Deidara bertautan. Seguumpal tanah liat menjelma menjadi replika naga eksotis.

"Jadi... itu perasaanmu... Jadi selama ini... kau tak pernah tulus mencurahkan segenap cintamu... " air mata mulai mengalir.

"AA` SASORI JAHATTTT !!!! " Dei histeris.

"BLAIK ??? Dei, sejak kapan kamu disitu ???, " sekarang giliran sasori Syok stadium 4.

"Aa` Sasori boong ! Dei sekarang udah ga virgin lagi gara2 kamu ! Tapi ternyata... hiks... hiks... " Deidara sesenggukan.

"De... deidara... kamu mau apa ???, " Hidan dah ancang-ancang dan nyiapin sabitnya pas ngeliat Deidara buka baju.

"Deidara... jangan-jangan kamu mau.... " kalimat sasori menggantung.

"Mau... perkosa Sasori ? wah, jangan, itu penyimpangan kodrat !!!, " seru Hidan.

"Gak !, " Sanggah Dei sambil narik jahitan yang membelenggu sebuah mulut besar di dadanya.

"Aku mau... mau jihad !, " kata Deidara sambil nangis. Tanganya meraih tanah liat... yah... ga ada yang tau sih itu tanah liat apa potassium.

"Dei, aa` cuman bercanda ! Enggak ! Yang tadi itu ga bener ! Sumpah !, " Sasori megapanik kuadrat pas Dei masukin tanah liat itu ke mulut yang ada di dadanya.

"... mau... mau ngebom ???, " tanya Hidan sambil narik2 Sasori.

"Ya, mau jihad karena cinta... " desis Dei. Perlahan, guratan hitam itu menyelimuti kulit putihnya.

"Hidan, LARIIII !!!!, " Sasori ngacir duluan, diikuti Hidan di belakangnya.

"Bisa dipastiin, ledakan dahsyat disusul gempa berichter-richter neh !, " seru Sasori.

..

..

..

JDDDUUUUAAARRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!

Cahaya putih menyelubungi kawasan itu dalam radius 10km.

..

"Apa itu ?, " Pein memfokuskan rinneganya.

"Ledakan, " bisik Yahiko.

"Mustahil ! Itu Deidara !, " seru Pein, "Ayo kesana !, " katanya sembari menarik tangan Yahiko.

"Deidara itu... kamu bilang dia sudah mati ?, " tanya Yahiko.

"Itu dia yang perlu dipertanyakan !, " kata Pein

...

"Ame-chan, itu apa ya ?, " tanya Konan, agak kaget.

"Wah... iya ya... apa itu... " Ame-chan pura-pura ga tau, padahal dalem ati : Aku pecah kepala kamu Dei, kenapa ngeledakin diri ?

"Firasat Nee-san buruk, " kata Konan, cepat-cepat mengancing cloak akatsukinya, "Ayo kita lihat, sepertinya ini ledakan yang sama dengan Deidara "

"Nee-san ! Tunggu ! Bahaya !, " cegah Ame-chan.

"Kita harus kesana sayang, ayo !, " ditariknya tangan Ame-chan.

BOF !

Sebuah kupu-kupu kertas raksasa muncul dari jutsu Konan. "Naik !, " Konan menarik tangan adiknya lagi, mengajaknya naik ke atas kupu-kupu itu.

"Ada apa ini ? Kenapa Deidara... " Zetsu item tercengang.

"Ayo kita lihat !, " seru Zetsu putih.

"Deidara ? Apa yang terjadi ini ?, " seru Kisame.

"Ya penting kita pastikan dulu, ayo !, " Zetsu menyelusup ke dalam tanah, diikuti Kisame yang memakai jikuukan, menuju TKP alias tempat kejadian peledakan.

...

"Apa ini ?, " Itachi kaget setelah mendengar ledakan keras yang bercampur dengan luapan cakra yang sedemikian besar.

"Ayo kita lihat, " kata Sasuke setelah sesaat melepaskan pelukanya dari sang kakak. sekejap kemudian, dua pemuda Uchiha ini lenyap, berpacu dengan waktu menuju tempat peledakan misterius itu.

...

"Apa Ini ?, " teriak semua panik, hampir bersamaan menuju TKP, kucuali Zetsu tentu. Dia kan tipe rajin yang ga akan korupsi waktu, jadi istilahnya, ga pake lama gitu...

"Deidara ?, " teriak Pein dan Konan hampir bebarengan.

Semua menahan nafas ketika Pein dan Konan hampir bertubrukan saat mereka akan melihat bekas ledakan. Pada saat yang bersamaan, kedua pasang mata itu bertukar pandang. Mata berinnegan dengan mata jernih kebiruan.

"Hoi !, " mendadak Suigetsu berseru.

Seketika itu semua pandangan beralih ke Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu ?, " sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Ada apa ?, " tanya si pemegang kubikiri Hocho itu.

"Dah telmi, ngerusak suasana aja !, " Ame-chan emosi, "Eh, Teme, sini kamu !, " serunya jengkel, menarik leher jubah Suigetsu.

"Khhhkk... apaan nih ? Ame... lep... lepasin mbak... " pintanya, meringis kesakitan ketika jubahnya ditarik paksa.

"Pein ma Nee-san ku udah hampir bertatapan tuh ! Kenapa kamu ngerusak suasana !, " bisiknya marah.

"Duh, meneketehek mbak ! " jawab Suigetsu sekenanya.

"Aku bener-bener muak sama muka kamu yang ga bermutu ! Pergi ! MGT sana !, " marah Ame-chan lagi.

"Makanya, labelin dong pake merk luar negri, biar bermutu ! lagian, cakep-cakep kasar, suruh aku minggat segala !, " Suigetsu bales marah.

"Siapa yang suruh minggat ? Aku kan suruh **M**enin**G**galkan **T**empat, Idih, salah tapsir !, " seru Ame-chan ga kalah sadis.

"Makanya, jangan bikin kosakata sendiri dong ! Ga tercantum tuh di KBBM !, " bales Suigetsu.

"Apaan tuh KBBM ?, "

"Kamus besar bahasa manusia !!!, "

"Enak aja ! Otak kamu tu kelewat encer tau !!!, "

"Biarin, kelewat encer tapi masih ada neuronya tauk !!!, "

"KURANG AJAR !!!" Ame-chan ngacungin kunai.

"OKE , SINI KALO MINTA DIAJAR ! AKU MUTULASI DIRIMU !!! " Suigetsu ngangkat pedang pemenggalnya.

krik... krik...

sesaat setelah Ame-chan dan Suigetsu berlomba lomba mencurahkan hujan lokal mereka, hanya ada jangkrik yang bersuara. Entah karena semua manusia yang ada di tempat itu mati cengo atau karena mereka sepakat nunjuk sang jangkrik jadi wasit.

krik... krik...krik...

"Oke... " Konan menarik nafas panjang, "Aku punya pertanyaan, sekarang, siapa yang melakukan ledakan ini ?, " tanyanya.

krik... krik..krik..

Tidak ada jawaban, karena memang tidak ada yang bisa menjawab.

"Deidara ! Ini ulah Deidara !!!, " seru seseorang yang entah bagaimana sudah ada di dekat mereka, dengan keadaan luka-luka.

"Hidan !, " Seru Ame-chan, "Mana Sasori ?, " tanyanya panik.

"Entah... " bisiknya lemah (biar rada dramatis gitu...)

"Deidara ? Kenapa dia bisa meledakan diri ?, " seru Itachi tidah kalah panik.

"sasori... semua salah dia... " bisik Hidan.

"Sasori ?, " Ame-chan bertanya-tanya.

"Tapi perjanjianku dengan Orochimaru belum selesai. Dia dihidupkan kembali, dan sekarang dia belum masanya kembali ke nerakanya, dan... "

"Ehmmm !!!, " seseorang, atau tepatnya, dua orang manusia mendehem tajam ke arah Ame-chan, membuat bulu kuduk Ame-chan berdiri.

Perlahan, dia menoleh dan...

...

...

...

**From : 085xxxxxxxxx**

**To : 081227XXXXXX**

Emerald... bagaimana ini... semua rencanaku terbongkar... aku sedih, Nee-san ku semakin marahan dengan Pein... aku menyesal...

Reply :

Sudahlah, Ame-chan... sabarlah... kalau memang jodoh, mereka pasti tidak akan apa-apa, hubungan mereka akan membaik seiring dengan waktu, percayalah...

reply back :

Terimakasih semangatnya, aku masih punya banyak rencana, tapi aku takut semuanya malah akan semakin menyakiti hati Nee-san ku...

reply back :

Biarlah waktu menjawabnya, Ame... jika mulut kita sanggup mengatakan dusta, atau bahkan hati kita yang dusta, tapi waktu tak akan pernah sedikitpun menyerukan ketidakjujuran, percayalah... Konan dan Pein, atau siapa saja pasti pernah mengalami hal yang sulit, begitu juga kamu. Tapi masa sulit itu akan berlalu, pasti berlalu... dan yang tersisa dari masa-masa sulit itu adalah sesuatu yang baik, yang terkadang bahkan tak ternilai...

reply back :

hiks... arigatou nakama... kamu puitis juga ya...

reply back :

Ah, biasa aja kali... itu kata-kata yang aku rampok dari kumpulan poem nya Silver kok...

reply back :

Dasar... :)

.

Ame-chan mengusap sudut matanya, "Aku harus cepat bertindak !, " katanya penuh tekad. Otaknya yang setaraf dengan Shikamaru mulai bekerja, mencari seribu cara dalam seribu kemungkinan menyatukan sepasang insan yang ga tau kenapa sekarang ini lagi berantem.

...

"Kakuzu, gimana, film kamu dah jadi ?, " tanya Ame-chan pada mayat yang (mungkin) baru aja nyemplung di semburan lumpur lapindo brantas (habisnya kafanya hitam gitu...)

"ya belumlah, mas leader sama mbak Konan aja belum bersatu gitu kok ! Lagian aku mana sempet, kan pesenan jahitan makin meningkat dari sebelum lebaran sampe pasca lebaran ini " jawab kakuzu sambil ngutak atik kamera digital yang ga tau ngrampas dari mana.

"Aku butuh bantuan kamu Zu, " kata Ame-chan, berlutut dekat Kakuzu.

"bantuan ? Apa ? Ada penghasilanya ga? kalo bonus ?, " Mendadak kakuzu ngerasa nyium bau lembaran-lembaran bergambar Pattimura, Imam bonjol, sultan Badarudin, Oto Iskandar dinata de el el keluaran bank indonesia (mata uang jepang apa sih ?)

"Hmm... kalo kamu ga ngaco, ya pasti ada penghasilanya, " jawab Ame-chan kalem.

"Mau ! Mau ! Mau !, " kakuzu menjurkan lidahnya, gaya herder diacungi tulang.

"Oke, kalo gitu, tugas kamu adalah ngajakin Pein ke Konoha supermall jam empat sore, besok ! ingat ! Jangan lupa !, " Ame-chan ngacungin kunai ke arah Kakuzu, "kalo lupa... jangan harap brangkas kamu selamat !, "

"Wah, sepele banget Mbak. tapi kalo Pein minta beli ini-itu gimana dong ? Duitku kan tipis... "

"Yaeyalah tipis, kalo tebel-tebel, berat tau ! bilang aja suruh nemenin kamu cari benang jahit ato semacemnya ! Terus `ntar kalo pein minta yang macem macem, jabut aja jantungnya !, " Ame-chna ngasal.

"Enak aja ! Coba jabut jantung mas leader sama dengan gali lobang kuburan sendiri tau !, " balas Kakuzu.

"Dengerin ya Zu, kalo Yahiko ikut, biarin aja. Aku curiga, masah Nee-san dengan Pein ada sangkut pautnya dengan Yahiko. Habsnya, sejak Nee-san ma Pein marahan, aku ga pernah ngeliat batang hidung Yahiko. Nah, di KOnoha supermall lantai empat di kordor kiri dekat counter hape, nanti bakalan ada rame-rame, kamu ajak Pein kesana ya ! Instruksi selanjutnya nyusul, key ?, "

"Kalo Pein ga mau ?, " tanya Kakuzu.

"Paksa duong ! Makanya, sebelum misi ini mulai, setting dulu brain kamu. Cek titik aksesnya, alamat IP, bandwith nya juga ! kalo perlu pasangin memori internal tambahan. Ga cukup ? Tambahin memori eksternalnya !, " kata Ame-chan.

"Anjrit ! Kamu pikir internet ??? " Kakuzu cengo.

"Ngerti gag ?, " Ame-chan memastikan.

"Ngerti, tapi yang aku ga ngerti adalah, siapa yang bakalan nyelesein jahitan ini,buronan juga banyak banget tau !" kata Kakuzu.

"Duh, makanya, punya kerjaan sampingan tuh jangan yang ngerepotin ! Tapi tenang aja, Author tu punya banyak stok OC buat nyelesein tugas kamu " kata Ame-chan sambil berdiri, "Oke ?, "

"Insyaallah... " jawab Kakuzu kalem.

"Wah, Kakuzu bisa Nyebut ? Duh, kiamat di depan mata nih, " kata Ame-chan agak syok ngedenger zombi ini bisa Nyebut nama Allah.

"Biasa aja kale Mbak... "

...

...

...

esok harinya...

Ame-chan melirik arloji di tanganya. jam menunjukkan pukul 15.20. Masih lama untuk rencana yang akan dijalankanya. Dia bersandar dengan gayanya yang cool di tembok di sudut mall terbesar di konoha gakuen itu. Dia tengan menunggu seseorang.

"Ame-chan ? " sapa seseorang. Mata Ame-chan hanya meliriknya sembari bergumam tidak jelas.

"ada apa, kok tiba-tiba telfon ?, " tanya pemuda itu. Rambut cepaknya bergoyang terhembus kipas angin yang tergantung di eternit putih diatas mereka.

"Yahiko... " kata Ame-chan. Pemuda yang dipanggilnya Yahiko itu hanya mengangkat alisnya, "Ada apa ?, " tanyanya.

"Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang Nee-san ku dan Pein ? Kenapa mereka bertengkar ?, " ujar Ame-chan.

"Ah, masa ?, " Yahiko ikut bersandar di tembok, "Nagato tidak pernah cerita lho, " katanya.

"Apa... apa Pein suka pada perempuan lain ?, " tanya Ame-chan.

"Tidak kok, tidak ada, " jawab Yahiko.

"kalau begitu... apa... apa Pein_ suka dengan laki-laki lain_ ?, " Kalimat Ame-chan seolah membuat tempat itu menjadi filma bisu yang mati. mata cerdasnya takkan pernah bisa tertipu oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh wajah tampan pemuda yang bersahabat dengan Pein dan Konan ini.

"Kamu bicara apa Ame ?, " Yahiko mengerutkan keningnya.

Seulas senyum muncul di sudut bibir Ame-chan, dan mata jernihnya melirik ke arah Yahiko. Gayanya yang misterius membuat Yahiko mengerutkan kening. Tanpa Sharingan, tanpa Byakugan, tanpa Rinnegan, Ame-chan bisa tau detak jantung Yahiko detik itu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, " desisnya sembari melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yahiko yang seolah tersihir masuk ke dalam genjutsu bisu. Kata-kata kalem yang misterius. Wajah tampan Yahiko memucat. Dan sekali lagi, tak ada yang lain diantara mereka selain kesunyian.

Seperti tadi, semua laksana menjelma menjadi film bisu yang mati.

to be continued...

Diamond : Huh... jahat, katanya sebelum lebaran kelar, kok baru update sekarang ?

Silver : Kebanyakan bacot lu ! Ngemeng-ngemeng , Diamond kamu belom sungkem sama aku ! Sini, sungkem sama aku, kamu tu kebanyakan dosa sama aku !

D : Najis tralala deh sungkem sama kamu, ihh...

S : Wah, cari gara-gara ni anak !

Emerald : Udah ah, kenapa sih kalian ga pernah akur ?

S : Like fire and Ice !

D : Setuju !

E : Air dan api memang bertolak belakang, dan saling melenyapkan, tapi mereka berdua saling melengkapi...

JBUAKK !!!

r

e

v

i

e

w


	4. Happy Ending

chapter empat ya... ngemeng ngemeng ni last chapter lho... meskipun saiia adalah tipe males, terutama males ngetik padahal ide udah membludak , tapi buat kali ini aja sisa ide bakalan saiia masukin semua ke chapter ini.  
Ha ? asisten ? Minggat semuah ! Nggak tau pada bersarang dimana... di sekolah juga pada ngumpet di bawah tiang bendera mulu... huaaa... stress deh kalo ga ada korban yang bisa diajak baku hantam tiap hari... makanya jangan protes kalo chapter ini jelek nan ga bermutu, habisnya Diamond ma Emerald lagi pada minggat entah kemana~ huaaaa... Merekalah para manusia yang sanggup membuatku betah berantem tiap hari.  
terus nih cerita makin melenceng dari genrenya... kayaknya, romance enggak, humor juga enggak... apaan ya ? Terus semua koreksi yang masuk ke storyku yang lain coba aku terapin disini, tapi hasilnya juga ga maximal... huh...

Ya udah, curhat mulu ga akan ada selesainya, mending mulai aja ya.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Happy Ending**

Jemari itu menekan tuts keyboard dengan mulus. Mata jernih nan cerdas itu menyiratkan perasaan bahagia. Gayanya begitu anggun, serasi dengan cahaya matahari pagi itu. Begitu indah untuk dipandang.

Nada nada indah terlahir, dan sebuah lagu terlantun mesra. Bertempo cepat, tapi lembut, begitu merdu menggetarkan hati.

"Konan, semua sudah berakhir, kenapa kau memainkan lagu itu, " kata Pein lembut, merangkul Konan yang tengah berkonsentrasi dengan tuts keyboard di hadapanya.

"Entahlah, aku suka lagu ini, " katanya, memainkan satu baris terakhir dari lagu jepang itu.

"Aku tidak suka, lagu ini menggambarkan perpisahan tentang dua insan yang saling mencintai, " komentar Pein. Konan tersenyum lembut, menyelesaikan nada nada terakhir dari lagu 'Long Kiss Good Bye' yang barusan dimainkanya.

"Tapi, kau tau kan, itu takkan terjadi pada kita... " kata Konan.

"Maksudmu... 'takkan terjadi lagi' lagi kan ?, " Pein tersenyum geli mengingat insiden sebelum ini.

"Aku berhutang pada adikku yang sudah menuntaskan masalah kita, " kata Konan pelan.

"Yah... " hanya itu yang diucapkan Pein sebelum akhirnya tanganya membawa Konan ke dalam pelukanya.

Ame-chan menatap langit langit kamarnya dengan senyum manis yang mengembang. Di kamar sebelah masih terdengan lantunan lagu kesukaanya, Long Kiss Good Bye yang dimainkan oleh kakak perempuanya. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa bahagianya detik itu.  
Kemudian, perlahan matanya menutup, dan samar samar kenangan seminggu yang lalu itu muncul...

Flashback

_"Tumben Ame-chan ngajak ke mall, " kata Konan._

_  
__"Sekali sekali lah Nee-san. Belakangan ini Nee-san murung terus, " jawab Ame-chan._

_  
__"Nee-san senang kamu peduli pada Nee-san, "_

_  
__"Nee-san kan kakak tercinta, "_

_"hahaha..."_

_flap ! flap ! flap !_

_Seekor merpati putih seputih salju mengepakan sayapnya, terbang tak tentu arah dalam mall itu. Sialnya, karena terbang tak terkendali, merpati manis itu mengepakan sayap halusnya ke arah Konan._

_"Aaahh, " pekiknya pelan, membuat beberapa pasang mata mengarah padanya._

_"Ada apa Nee... hei, Nee-san, ada merpati, " seru Ame-chan._

_"Ah, apa apaan ini... " kata Konan kaget, "Kenapa bisa ada merpati disini, "_

_"Oh, ada pertunjukan sulap Nee-san, " kata Ame-chan, menunjuk salah satu sudut mall._

_"Ah, iya, " Konan meraih badan mungil si merpati, "akan kukembalikan burung ini, "katanya, terkesan kesal._

_"Ayo !, " Ame-chan menarik tangan Konan._

_Keramaian itu menarik perhatian banyak orang, dan tidak sulit bagi konan dan Ame-chan untuk menerobos keramaian itu. Saat keduanya mencapai pusat keramaian, yaitu sepasang pemuda berpenampilan cool yang mempertunjukkan magic._

_"Lihat... " kata pemuda berambut panjang, memperlihatkan seekor gagak hitam pekat, "Saya akan... "_

_"Tunggu !, " sela Konan, "Kau kehilangan burungmu, " katanya, menguluskan merpati mungil berbulu lembut itu._

_"Wah, terimakasih, Nona, saya memang ingin mengawinsilangkan merpati itu dengan gagak milik saya ini, " kata si pesulap, "Tapi sebelumnya, saya ingin memberi makan merpati ini. Makananya adalah kertas. Lebih bagus kalau kertas itu diorigamikan menjadi bentuk yang eksotis, " si pesulap menggerakan jarinnya._

_"seperti ini... " katanya. flop ! sebuah origami berbentuk bunga mawar biru muncul di tangan si pesulap._

_Paras Konan berubah, spontan ia meraba kepalanya. Aksesori miliknya tidak ada disana._

_"KEMBALIKAN ! " serunya seketika._

_"Oh, penonton, ternyata ini milik si Nona..." kata si pesulap tanpa dosa._

_"Kembalikan !, " seru konan, menerobos kerumunan orang orang dan tanganya berusaha menyambar benda yang ada di tangan si pesulap berambut hitam kebiruan itu._

_Eh... lho ? Kok mirip ma Itachi ? batin Konan._

_"Pinjam dong... " rayu si pesulap._

_"Kembalikan !, " Konan kalap karena tidak bisa mendapatkan aksesorisnya dengan mudah. Tangan Konan mencari cari kertas di saku celananya untuk melancarkan jutsu andalanya._

_"Nona, sab... "_

_"Kamishuriken no jutsu ! " seru Konan, memusatkan cakranya._

_Sesaat orang orang diam, mengira akan ada hal luar biasa yang terjadi ketika Konan berniat melancarkan jurusnya, tapi nyatanya, kertas Konan tak bergeming sedikitpun._

_"... " Penontonpun cengo._

_"Mbak... " Si pesulap ikut cengo._

_"Tadi Nona, sekarang Mbak, plinplan banget sih ! " sela Konan._

_"sama aja kali Mbak... makanya dengerkanlah kata kata saya... tempat ini kan buat pertunjukan sulap, makanya dipasangi segel biar ga ada shinobi yang bisa melancarkan jutsu, niatnya tu biar ga ada yang su`dzon gitu... kan ada tuh Mbak, yang berprasangka buruk dan nganggep kalo ini tu tipuan jutsu, genjutsu ato sespesiesnya... gitoloh... " kata si pesulap panjang dan lebar._

_"saya cuman mau aksesori itu !, " kata Konan._

_"Lho ? Emangnya ni aksesori pemberian pacarnya ya Mbak ?, " tanya si pesulap._

_"mau tau aja... " Konan menyembunyikan parasnya yang memerah._

_Seulas senyum spontas muncul di bibir Ame-chan. Hanya Ame-chan yang tau bahwa Aksesori itu menyimpan banyak kenangan antara Konan dan Pein. Titik terang mulai terlihat._

_"Aku tu gak suka sulap murahan gini ! sekarang, ga usah banyak bacot deh, balikin tu benda !" Konan kesel._

_"Kalo gak aku kembaliin, mbak mau apa ? ngamuk ?, " kata Si pesulap nyantai._

_Konan menggeram dalam. Urat kesabaranya mulai munyembul. Badanya panas adem nahan aura kemarahan besar._

_"Nee-san... sabar... " pinta Ame-chan._

_"DASAR ..."_

_"Baka ! Dengerin !!! " seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya, dua orang manusia (meskipun ga ada yang tau apakah itu manusia ato bukan) geplak geplakan bin sambet sambetan._

_"Kita tu mo kemana seh ? Aku ga mau kiamat dijadwal lebih awal !, " tereak si rambut oranye._

_"Apa hubunganya ma kiamat Mas ?, " tanya si jubah hitam yang ber style teroris._

_"Ya kan salah satu tandanya kakuzu ngajak aku ke mall ! Biasanya kan dia ke tukang rongsok !, " saot si rambut orangnye yang wajahnya jerawatan. Eh, bukan ding, tapi tindikan._

_"Ikut aja ngapah ?! " hardik si style teroris._

_"Dari tadi kita cuman muter muter doang Zu ! "_

_"Ikut aja ! Ga usang banyak bacot deh ! "_

_"Sialan ngatain aku ! Rasain ! "_

_Bruak !_

_Jbuak !_

_Bruak !_

_Glodaggghhh !_

_Meong~~~ Para pengunjung : Cengo pangkat tiga, bengong, heran maliran, ikut kesambet mendadak, bingung, pusing, de el el.__  
__"Idih, paan tuh ?, " komen si pesulap sambil nunjuk makhluk ga beres itu._

_"Ga tau tuh, " bales Ame-chan._

_"Woi, mas ! Mas ! Daripada baku hantem ga penting gitu mendingan kesini deh ! " ajak si pesulap._

_"Idih, siapa sih situ ?, " tunjuk style teroris yang disinyalir bernama Kakuzu (hmm... disinyalir tu apaan sih )_

_"Enggak, gini lho, kita lagi ada pertunjukan, dan bentar lagi pertunjukan hipnotis, ntar kalo mas mas sekalian pada berantem, penonton jadi lebih minat nonton kalian deh, nasib kita gimana ?, " kata si pesulap._

_"Hipnotis paan ?, " tanya Pein._

_"nah, makanya sini !, " ajak si pesulap, "Tapi mas terorisnya jangan ikut ! "_

_"Syapah yang kamu bilang teroris !!! Aku bukan teroris !!! " sangkal Kakuzu spontan._

_"Teroris emang bukan, tapi kalau belahan jiwanya Amrozi iya ! " gumam Ame-chan._

_"ha ha ha ha ha ha ... " tawa semuanya._

_"Aku kan bukan teroris, cuman beda beda tipis ma para istri teroris, " Kakuzu garuk garuk kepala, "lagian aku kan ga akan nyambet bagianya Deidara, urusan ledak ledakan sih dia spesialisnya !"_

_"Oke, " si pesulap mengembalikan aksesori Konan pada yang punya, lalu, dia menarik tangan Pein, mendudukanya di kursi dibalik meja besar tempat para pesulap itu naruh larahanya._

_"Yang tadi tunda dulu ya, sekarang ada pertunjukan yang lebih hebat !, " kata si pesulap._

_"Kok mendadak mas ?, " tanya Konan._

_"Bagus kan ?, " kata si pesulap ringan.__  
__"Mas pesulap, kok mukanya hampir sama kayak anak buah saya yang rada sedeng ?, " tanya Pein, menunjuk keriput dibawah mata si pesulap.__  
__"E... eh ? siapa emangnya ?, " tanya si pesulap.__  
__"Namanya Uchiha ! Ya, tingkat kesedenganya hampir setaralah dengan kalsium segelas susu "__  
__"Ha ?"__  
__"Eh, salah, yang bener, setara dengan kamu, " saut Pein nyantai.__  
__"Ooo.. "si pesulap ngangguk angguk, terus berpaling ke arah seorang pesulap lagi dibelakangnya yang punya style lebih cool.__  
__"Mas, ini bukan acara buka bukaan rahasia kan ?, " tanya Pein.__  
__"Enggak mas, ini adalah layanan hiburan, " jawab si pesulap.__  
__"Emangnya reg sepasi ! "__  
__"Meneketehe deeee... urusan perhipnotisan tu yang bisa cuman adi... eh, guru besar saya, nih dia orangnya ! " si pesulap narik tangan orang yang ada di belakangnya tadi.__  
__"Beneran kan, ga kayak yang di acara uyak uyaka... ah, apaan tuh namanya, yang dari Indonesia itu lho " tanya Pein geblek.__  
__"Bukan... " jawab si pesulap.__  
__"Beneran kan, bukan acara buka bukaan rahasia ???, " Pein mulai takut karena menyadari kehadiran Konan (Pein kadang kadang sembuh mendadak dari syndrom 'ga nyadar' nya)__  
__"Buka bukaan rahasia sih enggak, kalo buka bukaan aib iya ! " saut Konan dari arah kerumunan, setelah merapikan aksesorinya yang rada ribet itu tentu.__  
__Pein hanya menghela nafas, "Oke deh, jarang kan ada aksi dari bos organisasi paling kriminal " kata Pein akhirnya.__  
__"Oke, " kata si pesulap, "Apapun instruksinya, lakukanlah. Guru saya akn memasuki alam bawah sadar saudara "__  
__"Tadi 'mas', sekarang 'saudara', yang bener dong ! " protes Pein.__  
__"JANGAN PROTES NGAPAH ! " bentak si pesulap jengkel.__  
__"ok... oke.. " Pein ciut.__  
__"ehmm... " gumam pesulap yang satu yang dibilang adalah guru besarnya pesulap yang pertama, "Dengarkan, " katanya. So cool.__  
__"ya, " jawab Pein sekenanya.__  
__"Jika saya bilang... "__  
__"Bilang apa ?, " sela Pein.__  
__"Diem ngapa !!! " hardik sang guru besar (author bingung musti nyebut apa)__  
__"O... oke, selahkan lanjutkan... "__  
__"Kalau saja cabut tindik anda, maka anda akan pingsan... "__  
__"Baiklah... jika anda cabut... EHHH ??? YANG BENER AJA ! SAKIT TAUK ! " Pein nyembur, "pake instruksi yang lebih berperikemanusiaan duong ! "__  
__"jiahh, kalo ga gitu, gimana saiia bisa masuk ke alam bawah sadar saudara ! " hardik si guru besar yang rambutnya ngejigrak.__  
__"Katanya ahli hipnotis, pake cahaya kek, pake suara kek, masa cabut tindik ! "__  
__"Tindik karatan aja kok masih dipiara, " desis Konan.__  
__"Eh ?," Ame-chan kaget, "nee-san aneh, itu kan Pein, kenapa Nee-san... "__  
__"Habisnya, " potong Konan, "Ada seseorang yang sepertinya mau ikut campur urusan Nee-san terus, dan Nee-san mau tau apa rencananya sekarang "__  
__Mata Ame-chan membulat sesaat, "Nee-san tidak mencurigai Ame-chan kan ? Yang dimaksud 'suka ikut campur' itu bukan aku kan ?, " tanya Ame-chan.__  
__"Nee-san tidak tau juga sih... " kata konan dingin.__  
__Gawat, jangan jangan semua pembicaraan di markas disadap, batin Ame-chan cemas.__  
__"OKE ! " seruan dua pesulap itu membangunkan Ame-chan dari lamunanya.__  
__"Jelek jelek gini aku tu pernah sekolah di AkPer terkenal, pernah sekolah di kedokteran juga, jadi aku janji, ga akan sakit, kalo luka, pasti diobatin, dan ntar kan pastinya kamu akan langsung pingsan, jadi ga apa apa ! " rayu si pesulap.__  
__"lain kali, sekolah di sekolah merayu juga ya ! " ejek Pein.__  
__"Hentikan ! " si guru besar menghardik dengan style cool nya, meneparkan sekitar selusin cewe yang ada di situ.__  
__"Baiklah, saudara saudara sebangsa, setanah air, senegara, serumpun bangsa, se... "__  
__"Kepanjangen ! " sela Ame-chan.__  
__"Ehm, " si guru besar mendehem, "singkatnya, saudara saudara sespesies, pertunjukan under hipnotis akan dimulai ! "__  
__gubbrraaakk !__  
__"Jangan kaget dong aku bilang 'sespesies' ! Ya udah, kita mulai ya, " si guru besar menyentuh pundak Pein, "tataplah mataku, " katanya dingin.__  
__"ya, " jawab Pein.__  
__"Tataplah mataku, dan rasakan keberadaanku dalam bawah sadarmu, "__  
__"ehmm... " Mata rinnegan Pein mulai menutup.__  
__"Wahai penguasa alam, pinjamkanlah kekuatan dasyatmu padaku... lelapkan orang di hadapanku sesaat, " si guru besar komat kamit ga karuan.__  
__"Duh, kebanyakan baca manga korea 'sun yon kang rim' tuh ! " komentar Ame-chan pas ngeliat si guru besar itu ga karuan. yang dihipnotis tu siapa sih ?__  
__"Siapa namamu ?, " tanya si guru besar.__  
__"nagato, " jawab Pein.__  
__"darimana asalmu ?, "__  
__"Saya tidak sedang ngisi biodata, " jawab Pein.__  
__"Masya Allah ni orang ! Jawab aja ngapa ! " hardik guru besar yang heran ada jawaban semacam ini dari orang yang dihipnotisnya.__  
__"Amegakuen , " jawab Pein kemudian.__  
__'Umurmu ?, " tanya guru besar lagi.__  
__"Liat aja di facebook, " jawab Pein.__  
__"Asem ! Mas, pernah jadi korban gendam ya, kok dibawah hipnotis jawabanya gitu seh ?, " guru besar garuk garuk kepalanya.__  
__"Hobi ?, "__  
__"Nonton bokep, "__  
__guru besar cengo sesaat.__  
__"Ya udah, oh ya, kamu pernah ngelakuin kejahatan belum ?, " tanya guru besar, "awas ngejawab yang macem macem lagi ! " tambahnya.__  
__Tempat itu terguncang oleh tawa pengunjung yang meledak.__  
__"Pernah, " jawab Pein.__  
__"apa itu ?, "__  
__"Saya adalah ketua organisasi paling kriminal di dunia ini, saya menewaskan guru saya dan nguber uber tokoh utama manga karanganya Mashasi Kishimoto, "__  
__Guru besar cengo lagi.__  
__"pacar dah punya ?, "__  
__"Ada, "__  
__"Berapa ?, "__  
__"Yang cewe apa yang cowo ?, "__  
__"HAAA ??? " Tereak Ame-chan, "Pe... Pein punya pacar cowo ???, " katanya histeris.__  
__"sstt... tenang aja dek, dia bakalan ngaku semuanya, hipnotis guru besar saya ga pernah gagal, " kata si pesulap tadi.__  
__"Yang cewe namanya siapa ?, " tanya guru besar.__  
__"Konan, " jawab Pein.__  
__Paras Konan berubah seketika. Bibirnya bergetar sedikit.__  
__"Bisa ceritain, kayak apa dia ?, " tanya guru besar.__  
__''Dia cantik... "__  
__"Terus... ? "__  
__"Dia baik... dia menarik... "__  
__"Kebanyakan nonton sinetron Manohara ya Mas ?, " sela Ame-chan.__  
__"he he... iya dek... " jawab Pein, ngebikin si guru besar tepuk jidad.__  
__"Terus, sifatnya kayak apa ? "__  
__"Asik... dia dewasa, cerdas, mempesona... meluruhkan hati siapapun. Kerlingan matanya seindah matahari pagi, wajahnya sempurna, laksana bidadari surga. dari tubuhnya selalu terpancar harum menyejukan... "__  
__"Terus kamu pernah ngelakuin kesalahan apa sama dia ?, " potong si guru besar.__  
__"Mas, bentar, saia belon ngasih tau ukuran bodinya, " kata Pein.__  
__"Lho ?, " si guru besar cengo, "ni cunguk dah kehipnotis belon seh ?, " tanyanya sambil membungkuk, memastikan matanya merem ato enggak.__  
__"Matanya merem kok, " kata Ame-chan nahan ketawa.__  
__"Ukuran... "__  
__"Ga usah, sekarang jawab ja pertanyaan ini, " sela si guru besar pas ngerasa ada insting ngeres di otak kotor Pein.__  
__"Coba ceritain hal yang ngebikin kamu ngerasa bersalaaah banget ma Konan, "__  
__"Oh... insiden malam Minggu dibawah pohon pete..."__  
__"Wtf ? Oh, ceritai ceritain ! " kata si guru besar semangat.__  
__"Ngeres banget sih, itu adegan bokep kesukaanku di filmnya Maria Ozawa, " kata Pein santai, masih dalam keadaan default dihipnotis.__  
__GUBRAKK !__  
__"Bercanda ! Baru kali ini deh ada guru besar pesulap yang dikerjain ma korbanya ! " tawa Ame-chan, menepuk nepuk lututnya.__  
__"jangan bercanda ! " seru si guru besar. Namun apa daya, suaranya kalah diantara tawa para pengunjung.__  
__"itu... " Pein buka mulut, ngebikin semua mata terarah padanya lagi, "Pas aku ngerjain temen, Konan kira aku yaoi, "__  
__Ame-chan terlonjak. Nah, ini dia inti dari segala akal akalan Ame-chan. Pengakuan dari Pein.__  
__"Ceritai dong ! " kata si guru besar.__  
__"Pas itu, kartu simpanze ku error, tyuz aku beli perdana XL, " cerita Pein.__  
__"Kok XL mas ?, " sela Ame-chan.__  
__"Enak kan dek, kalo XL kan bohai, daripada yang M ato S " saut Pein tanpa dosa.__  
__GUBRAAKK (buat yang kesekian kali)__  
__"Oke, jangan bercanda ! terus ? Terus ? " si guru besar ga sabar.__  
__"Aku ngerjain temen yang namanya Yahiko, " kata Pein lagi, membuat jntung Ame-chan nyaris berhenti detik itu.__  
__"Aku bilang... " kata Pein, "Yahi-chan aishitteru forever, "__  
__"Terus Konan ngira kamu selingkuh ?, " tanya si guru besar.__  
__"Enggak, Konan mlah ngaduin perbuatanku ke Yahiko, " lanjut Pein, "Yahiko marah gitu... buat tanda maaf, aku ngajak dia nonton film bareng di rumah... "__  
__"Nonton Maria Ozawa ya mas ?, " sela Ame-chan.__  
__"euy, setan cilik, pergi ga ? husy... husy.. " usir si pesulap yang ngaku ngaku muridnya si guru besar tadi.__  
__"semprul kamu bilang aku setan ! " jawab Ame-chan kesel.__  
__"Well, terus abis itu apa ?, " tanya si guru besar pda Pein yang masih terangguk angguk mengantuk dengan mata terpejam.__  
__"Kami nonton film horor 'hantu jembatan jebol', karena mencekam kan kami peluk pelukan gitu ya... Konan ngira aku yaoi, " kata Pein.__  
__"ooo... terus kalian musuhan gitu ?, " tanya si guru besar.__  
__"Enggak, "__  
__"Yang jelas dong, jangan belit belit gitu, " sela Ame-chan lagi.__  
__"Dah, ah, eh, kamu, jngan ganggu ngapa ! " tegur si guru besar.__  
__"sori... "__  
__"Oke, terus ?, "__  
__"Pas itu, kamu lagi nyelesein sekuel terakhir film horor dari Orochi-sama production, nah, pas ada adegan seru, aku ma Yahiko pelukan ampe jatoh. Pas gitu, setanya malah nongol, " lanjut Pein, "Kami tambah lebay yang pelukan, "__  
__"Terus ?, "__  
__"Konan ga sengaja liat, " kata Pein.__  
__"Konan marah ? nuduh kamu yaoi ? , " tebak si guru besar.__  
__"Emang matanya dia aja yang katarak ! Ngeliat orang lagi ketakutan kok kayak nangkap basah maling nyambet kotang di bantaran kali ! " rutuk Pein. Kata kata yang sekarang bener bener bikin semua orang ragu, apakah ni cunguk bener bener kehipnotis ato enggak.__  
__"Kamu ma Konan musuan ?, " tanya si guru besar.__  
__"Yaiyalah ! " saut Pein.__  
__"Apa bener, itu yang kamu mau ?, " tanya si guru besar.__  
__"Ya.. " Pein berhenti sejenak, "Ya enggaklah ! Aku sayang ma dia ! Dia yang ngebikin aku betah nyarang di goa batu puluan taun, dia yang bikin aku semangat... "__  
__"Kalo seandainya Konan ada di hadapan kamu sekarang, kamu mau bilang apa ?, "__  
__"Konan, maafin aku, tapi semua ini hanya salah paham. Waktu itu -dan barusan juga- aku cuma emosi dan ngatain kamu katarak. Itu sifat burukku, aku paling ga bisa nahan emosi. kamu kan tau kalau aku punya banyak sifat buruk. tapi aku percaya, hanya kamu yang sanggup nerima kau apa adanya, bahkan dengan segala kekurangan dan sifat nista yang bersemayam dalam otak kotorku ini. Itulah juga kenapa aku tulus sayang sama kamu. Kamu selalu ada buat aku kapanpun. Dan yang terpenting, aku ga pengen apapun memisahkan kita. Dan lagi, aku juga ga pengen kalau permusuan kita berakhir pada perpisahan. Aku ga mau hubungan kita kandas. Aku masih sayang kamu. Aishitteru forever, " kata Pein, terkesan ngelantur.__  
__"Ada lagi ?, " tanya si guru besar.__  
__"Dan... Konan, aku mohon kamu ga usah percaya sama author author yang mengklaim aku ini bokep, " kata Pein._

_Senyap sesaat. Enggak tau apakah pada terharu ato karena kata kata Pein super garing.__  
__"Udah ?, " tanya si guru besar akhirnya. Pein hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.__  
__"Oh ya, ceritain tentang pacar kamu yang cowok juga dong, " pinta si guru besar pas ngeliat para pengunjung ada yang ngelap air mata, bahkan ada yang mewek.__  
__"Pacar cowok ? oh, iya... "__  
__"namanya siapa dan kayak apa orangnya ?, "__  
__"Namanya Kim Bum !, " jawab Pein singkat.__  
__GUBBBRAAAKKK !!! (tebak ni gubrak yang keberapa )__  
__"Whatthe?, " tanya si guru besar, "Menurut data petugas sensus, pecandu BBF emang banyak, tapi, jangan ngaku ngaku duong ! Minta dihajar ma fansgirl nya apa ?, " protes Ame-chan.__  
__"Siapa yang kecanduan BBF ! Kim Bum tu nama kucing tetanggaku di kampung ! so cute lho ! belang belang, kakinya puting, matanya jernih, so cute banget deh ! Kemarin kita kencan, aku traktir sarden rasa stoberi di resto paling kriminal se konoha. Ye... anak anak akatsuki ga ada yang tau kan ???, " cerita Pein dengan gebleknya.__  
__GUBBBRAAAKKK !_

_"Nee-san ?, " tanya Ame-chan, mencoba menegur Konan yang terpaku, menatap Pein yang sedang menenangkan diri karena diledek dua pesulap yang tadi main buka bukaan aib.__  
__"Nee-san ?, " tanya Ame-chan lagi ketika wajah cantik Konan lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ada semacam perasaan yang terpendam begitu dalam dalam hati kecilnya.__  
__Aada satu sisi yang memberontak, ada satu sisi yang tenang, ada satu sisi yang menyimpan sesal, dan entah apa lagi.__  
__"Konan ?, " tanya seseorang di belakang Konan. Ame-chan yang pertama kali memalingkan wajahnya. Yahiko.__  
__"Kau pasti malu sekali. Acara tadi tersiar di televisi, " katanya.__  
__"Apa maumu sekarang ?, " tanya Konan pelan.__  
__Ame-chan ikut bersuara, "Kita kan sudah bicara ! Yahiko kau... "__  
__"Diam !, " sela Konan.__  
__"Kau tau ada Nagato di sana. Kalau dilihat dari sikapmu padanya belakangan ini, harusnya kan kau meninggalkan tempat itu, karena kau benci dia !, " kata Yahiko.__  
__"Aku juga tidak tau... " desis Konan, agak bergetar, menunjukan bahwa ada perasaan yang ditahanya.__  
__"Kau masih sayang kan pada Nagato ?, " tanya Yahiko lagi.__  
__Ame-chan agak tertegun. Konan menggigit ujung bibirnya, "semua terlalu sulit, " kata Konan.__  
__"Bicaralah baik baik padanya. Aku lebih tidak ingin kalau permusuhan kalian ternyata gara gara aku, " kata Yahiko lagi.__  
__"aku memang egois ya... " desis Konan.__  
__"Berterimakasihlah juga pada dua pesulap aneh yang tadi mengerjaimu dan Nagato, " kata Yahiko geli.__  
__"Tidak. Aku akan lebih berterimakasih pasa seseorang, " kata Konan tersenyum.__  
__"Siapa ?, " tanya Yahiko.__  
__"Setan cilik yang selalu membuat masalah. Dia membuat perjanjian dengan neraka untuk menghidupkan anggota anggota akatsuki yang sudah mati, lalu merencanakan semua itu. Hipnotis tadi itu sebetulnya adalah tsukuyomi dari mangekyou sharingan. Kau tau, setan kecil itu sangat cerdas, dan aku tak menyangka kalau dia adalah... " Konan melirik Ame-chan yang pucat pasi.__  
__"Adikmu ?, " tanya Yahiko.__  
__"Ups, ada petugas survey mau mendata semua ulahku, daaaggg... " seru Ame-chan yang kemudian membuat segel sushin no jutsu._

_"Heh, anak kecil bangun !, " seruan Pein membuat Ame-chan membuka matanya seketika. Mendadak sebuat bantal besar menimpa wajahnya, JBUAK !__  
__"Ugh, setan ! Pein apaan sih ! ngapain masuk kamar orang sembarangan ! " serunya.__  
__"Kamar ? Presbiopi kok dipiara ! Melek duong ! Liat, di kamar apa markasku ! " seru Pein, menjulurkan lidahnya.__  
__"Eh ?, " Ame-chan mengusap wajahnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan.__  
__"Pagi, manis... " sapa Tobi.__  
__"Eh ? Tobi ? Kok kamu balik ?, " tanya Ame-chan heran.__  
__"Ame-chan yang ninggal Tobi di laut kemarin, ih, jahat deh !, " manja Tobi.__  
__"Bukanya kamu yang ninggalin aku !, " protes Ame-chan.__  
__"Kami semua kumpul, kan hari ini Pein ma Konan baikan lagi, " kata Itachi sambil nyiapin sarapan.__  
__"Pesulap yang kemarin tu Itachi kan ? Si guru besarnya tu Sasuke kan ? Apa kamu pikir Nee-san ga tau ?, " tanya Konan yang bersandar di pintu )__  
__"Maaf, " kata Ame-chan. Konan melangkah dengan anggun ke arah adiknya, lalu membelai rambutnya pelan, "Terimakasih ya... " katanya lirih, membuat senyum Ame-chan mengembang.__  
__"Ame-chan cocok jadi hokage deh, " kata Sasuke yang entah dateng darimana. Dia bawa bawa kubunya ke markas.__  
__"Makasih Sas, tapi aku ga ada niat buat itu, " jawab Ame-chan blushing.__  
__"Beneran, Ame-chan cocok jadi hokage, ato minimal kerja di pemerintahan lah ! kan kamu keturunanya orang yang berkiprah di pemerintahan dan politik, " sambung Suigetsu.__  
__"Eh ? Nee-san, emang kita keturunanya Hashirama senju ya ?, " tanya Ame-chan.__  
__"Bukan, " sela sasuke sebelum Konan sempat buka mulut, "tapi keturunanya para anggota DPR yang hobinya ngobral janji !, " kata Sasuke cuek.__  
__"Eeeehhh ??? Maksudmu.... "__  
__"Eh, iya ! " seru Itachi, "Temen temen, inget ga janjinya si Ame ? "__  
__"Whatf ? Eh... ehmm... " Ame-chan loncat berdiri dan langsung pasang kuda kuda jurus langkah seribu.__  
__"Eh, iya ! Katanya ada bonusnya juga ! Padahal aku kan ga ngacau !, " seru Kakuzu.__  
__"Sooo ??? Pamrih banget sih ! " seru Ame-chan pas ngeliat ada devil glare membara.__  
__"Ame-chan, NGACIRRR !!! " seru Konan ma Pein bebarengan.__  
__"GYAAAAA !!! " Teriaknya sambil ngacir pas Itachi dah ngambil kunai dan Kakuzu langsung nginstal sepasang jantung lagi ke dadanya.__  
__"Ikutan yuk, biar rame !, " kata kisame, nyiapin Samehadanya.__  
__"Tobi mau ikut !, "__  
__"Eh, bentar, tungguin, aku mau ikut juga ! Bentar, sabitku belum selesai dipasah ! " Hidan ikutan berpartispasi.__  
__"Aku siapin kompor ma bumbunya ya !, " sambung Zetsu.__  
__"AMPUUUNNN... " seru Ame-chan panik.__  
__Ada tweety satu diuber sylvester semarkas.__  
__"Tunggu, negosiasi ! Negosiasi ! " pinta Ame-chan.__  
__"Ga ada negos... " BOOOFFFF !!! Mendadak para anggota akatsuki ngilang ditelan gumpalan asap kebiruan.__  
__"Eh ? Lho ? Apaan nih ?, " Ame-chan kaget pas asapnya ngilang, ternyata yang sisa cuman Kisame, Zetsu ma Tobi.__  
__"Lho ? Kok ?, " serunya kaget.__  
__"Masa aktif mereka diluar neraka dah habis ya ?, " tanya Kisame.__  
__"Belum, masih lama kok, " jawab Ame-chan.__  
__"tapi... " Plek ! Sebuah kertas melayang dan nempel di wajah Ame-chan.__  
__"Apaan tuh ?, " tanya Kisame sambil berdiri.__  
__"Tau, " jawab Ame-chan.__  
__"Pesan dari akhirat : Kepada siapa saja yang membaca tulisan ceker ayam ini, diberitahukan bahwa pegadaian Orochi-sama telah digaruk kamtib karena ilegal, maka dari itu, jika anda masih ada urusan di pegadaian tersebut, mohon segera dituntaskan karena apa apa yang telah digadaikan disana akan dikembalikan pada yang bersangkutan. Terimaksih.__  
__Lampiran : 1 lmbr. Mohon dibuka_

_Ame-chan cengo, "Apaan nih ?, " katanya sambil membuka lembar berikutnya.__  
__"Ame-chan, maaf, semuanya Om Orochi tarik kembali. Sebagai gantinya, Diamond ma Emerald saya kembalikan pada yang punya, terimaksih. "__  
__Ame-chan tambah cengo.__  
__"Tapi karena nice timing, ya udah deh, makasih juga Om, " kata Ame-chan akhirnya sambil melempar kertas itu ke arah anggota akatsuki yang tersisa._

Ame-chan tersenyum, membuka matanya, mengakhiri lamunanya tentang semua yang sudah terjadi. Matanya masih menatap langit langit kamarnya.  
Dan, alunan Long Kiss Good Bye yang dimainkan Konanpun berubah. Alunan lagu yang sangat disukai Ame-chan. Kunci nada yang sangat dihafal Ame-chan.

A B C C C B G A B B

Ame-chan pun menggumamkan lagu itu :

**Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite Mou ikkai mou ikkai  
**

**Dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae Homerarerunoga suki nano desuka?  
Naritai jibun wo surikaetemo Egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka?**

**Hajimaridake yume mite okiru Sono saki nara itsuka jibun no ude de**

**Souda daiji na mono wa itsumo Katachi no nai mono dake Te ni iretemo nakushitemo Kizukanumama**

**Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite Mou ikkai mou ikkai**

**Zurui otona wa deau tabi Atama gohashi na sekkyou dake Jibun wo sunao ni dasenaku natte Kizutsukinagara sugu ni togatte**

**Atarashii kaze mikata ni tsukete Sagashite iinda itsuka aoi tori wo getting the new wind on your Side It's now okay to search for the blue bird Souda daiji na mono wa itsumo Katachi no nai mono dake Te ni iretemo nakushitemo Kizukanumama**

**Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite**

**Namida no ato ni wa nazeka fukkireta Sora ni niji ga deru you ni shizen na koto Ame wa agatta I**

**Dakara daiji na mono wa itsumo Katachi no nai mono dake Te ni iretemo nakushitemo Kizukanumama**

**Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni Kiminara kitto yareru shinjite ite Mou ikkai mou ikkai Mou ikkai mou iikai?**

Tamat

A/N : Ame-chan, thanks banget ya lirik sousa kanashimi wo yashasisa ni nya ! Thanks juga buat semua reader+reviewer, i love you all. Maaf kalo ada yang salah ketik, ga sempet ngoreksi soalnya. Ya, bye bye Minna !~~~~


End file.
